De l'amour à la haine
by Canuzzu
Summary: Après six mois d'absence, les Cullen étaient de retour. Impossible! Et pourtant. Comment osaient-ils revenir ! Ils avaient brisé mon coeur ? Parfait. J'allais briser le leur...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voici un One-Shot en POV Bella. Cela se situe au milieu du tome 2 : Tentation, six mois après que les Cullen aient abandonné Bella. Mais une fois de retour, what a surprise ! Bella a changé, elle est… en colère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La tête me tambourinait atrocement, comme si un batteur fou s'amusait à faire des solos sur mon pauvre petit crâne. Un bip régulier et incessant m'indiqua qu'une fois de plus, et à regrets, j'avais finis à l'hôpital. En urgences. Comme toujours.  
Mes paupières étaient lourdes de fatigues et je n'avais aucune envie de les ouvrir. J'essayai de me rappeler la raison de ma venue presque habituelle à l'hôpital de Forks. Avais-je encore fait une sale chute à moto en compagnie de Jacob ? Cette solution ne me disait absolument rien, surtout que mon esprit était encore trop engourdi pour que mes idées soient claires.  
Qu'avais-je fait aujourd'hui ? Etape par étape. J'avais rejoins Jacob à midi. Où ça déjà ? Ah oui, son garage. Il rafistolait sa voiture. Il y avait Quil et Embry. Qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas cessé de me taquiner pour rendre Jacob jaloux. Cela m'avait agacé, mais par politesse, je n'eus pas le cœur de les envoyer paître. Ensuite ? Ensuite, ensuite… ensuite ! Il était six heures passées, les deux copains de Jacob nous avaient quittés – Dieu merci – et mon ventre criait famine. Billy avait mis au four trois géantes pizzas et nous avait appelé.  
Comme des barbares, nous avions finis les assiettes en moins de dix minutes. Ensuite, Jake et moi étions montés dans sa voiture, direction Forks, maison de Charlie.  
Et là… là, il y avait un trou noir. Que s'était-il passé à cet instant là ? Jacob roulait tranquillement (il avait prit l'habitude de faire du 40km/h pour faire perdurer le voyage et rester encore quelques minutes de plus en ma compagnie, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas), nous nous chamaillions en rigolant et puis… nous sommes passés, comme toujours, devant l'hôpital.  
Soudain, je me rappelais. Très clairement.  
Mes yeux se posèrent sur la première voiture du parking et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines.  
- STOP ! hurlai-je à l'adresse de Jacob.  
Ce dernier sursauta mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La mine inquiète, il fronça les sourcils.  
- Bella, quoi ? Quoi ?  
- Stop, stop, stop ! STOPPE CETTE VOITURE JACOB, BON DIEU !  
Il freina brusquement et je faillis me prendre le tableau de bord en pleine poire. J'haletai. J'étais pétrifiée, et pourtant, il fallait que je m'en assure. Je sortis de la voiture et courus en direction du parking ou je m'approchai d'une BMW argentée. J'étais nulle en voiture, mais j'aurais pu la reconnaître sur mille. Complètement tétanisée en fixant le véhicule, je fis un bond d'au moins un mètre quand Jacob m'effleura l'épaule.  
Les larmes commençaient à monter. La colère, la tristesse, la rancune… la plaie s'ouvrit à nouveau pendant que mes lèvres tremblaient.  
- Bella, s'inquiéta vraiment Jacob, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?  
- C'est-c'est-c'est… la voiture de… Carlisle, marmonnai-je, plus pour moi que pour lui.  
- Carlisle… Cullen ? gronda Jacob, le regard soudain noir.  
Je ne répondis pas, toujours fascinée par cette voiture. J'osai tendre la main, plutôt le doigt, pour la toucher mais à peine y eut-il un contact que l'alarme de sécurité se déclencha. A nous briser les tympans.  
Je paniquai. Carlisle allait descendre dans quelques instants pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et je ne pouvais décemment _pas_ être là. Ne me rendant pas compte que je pleurais à chaudes larmes, que je sanglotais même, je détalais vers la voiture de Jacob, l'oubliant momentanément. Ma vue était totalement brouillée, je ne voyais absolument rien. C'était suicidaire de prendre la route dans cet état là, mais les conséquences m'importaient tellement peu… Il fallait que je déguerpisse d'ici immédiatement. J'irai chez Charlie, je ferai mon sac et je rejoindrai ma mère en Floride ! C'était décidé, cette fois ! Hors de question de rester ici et croiser… une fois de plus, prononcer son nom m'était insupportable.  
Je grimpai dans la voiture, Jacob à ma suite, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me rejoindre. Je mis le moteur en route et appuyai sur l'accélérateur. La voiture fonça en avant.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais arrivée à tenir en roulant à l'aveuglette. Une minute, deux minutes, un quart d'heure ? Ce dont j'étais sûre, pourtant, c'est que la dernière chose que j'ai aperçu avant de finir ici, c'était l'arbre qui s'imposait devant moi. Je m'étais évanouie de chagrin avant même que la voiture ne rentre dedans.  
Et voilà que j'étais à l'endroit exact que je voulais fuir. J'oubliai de m'inquiéter pour Jacob, et sa voiture qui devait être dans un piteux état. Je n'arrivais qu'à penser aux Cullen… et _lui_.  
Des voix familières me parvinrent. Je feignis le sommeil pour éviter de leur adresser la parole. _Ils_ étaient de retour. Après six mois d'absence… C'était impossible, et pourtant. Je ne rêvais pas.  
- Les gens savent pleurer en dormant ? s'étonna la voix d'Emmett. Elle est forte, cette fille là !  
Forte ? Oh oui, que j'étais forte.  
- Je ne dors pas, dis-je sèchement, les paupières toujours closes.  
Je me réjouis d'entendre ma voix : elle ne vacillait pas, elle était dure et ferme.  
Je me redressai en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Ils étaient là. Tous. Tous les sept. Sans exception. Carlisle était à ma gauche, dans sa tenue de docteur. Esmée à côté de lui. En face du lit, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Et à ma droite… je n'osai même pas le regarder.  
- Bella ! s'exclama la voix cristalline de… chose.  
Je vis sa main se tendre vers moi mais, horrifiée, je tentai de reculer le plus possible, vu mes moyens limités  
- Ne me touche _surtout_ pas, crachai-je comme du venin.  
Silence de plomb. La main se figea et retomba mollement. _Je me refusai de le regarder_. Sept paires d'yeux topaze me fixaient, incrédules. Ils étaient hébétés par mon regard meurtrier et ma voix assassine.  
Que croyaient-ils, bon sang ? Que j'allais être folle de joie de les revoir ?  
- Bella, qu'est-ce que… commença Alice.  
- Tais-toi !  
Je réalisai que des tas de fils transparents me sortaient de partout. J'en aurais eu presque la nausée si je n'étais pas sur le point d'exploser de rage. J'essuyai vivement les larmes de mon visage et entrepris d'arracher tous ces fils d'un geste brusque. La douleur était infime par rapport aux six mois que je venais de vivre. Carlisle s'approcha.  
- Bella, mieux vaudrait ne pas…  
- Quoi ?! beuglai-je en le regardant fixement de mes petits yeux noirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ? Pourquoi cet air inquiet sur votre visage ? C'est maintenant que vous vous souciez de moi ?! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces fils, ces six derniers mois, j'ai survécu à bien pire, croyez-moi.  
Je le bousculai pour me relever et les toisa longuement. Ils étaient stupéfaits de ma réaction. Aucun ne l'avait anticipé, même pas Alice.  
Quelque chose de chaud me coula sur les bras et je baissai les yeux. Du sang s'évacuait des petits trous perforés dans ma peau. Je souris, sans joie, et ricanai en direction de Jasper.  
- Tu vois ça, Jasper ? dis-je en tendant mes bras dans sa direction. Vas-y, saute moi dessus, comme ça ta famille et toi serez obligé de partir à nouveau ! Pour combien de temps cette fois ? Six mois, un an… pour toujours ?!  
Jasper baissa la tête, l'air tellement coupable que j'en eus presque pitié. Presque. J'avais consciente d'être odieuse, mais je n'arrivais pas à contenir ma rage. Qu'ils puissent m'abandonner et ensuite revenir, tout sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé… non, non. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça. Ils avaient brisé mon cœur ? Parfait. J'allais briser le leur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Jasper ? m'énervai-je. Vas-y !  
- Je suis désolé, Bella, dit-il, dépité.  
- Oh, tu es désolé ? Tu es… désolé ? Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire que tu sois désolé ?!  
Je ricanai, mais ça sonnait tellement faux. Je voulu m'empêcher de répandre ma haine ainsi, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Toute ma souffrance devait éclater.  
- Bella, dit timidement Alice, nous sommes sincèrement nav…  
- Je t'ai autorisé à m'adresser la parole ? m'exclamai-je froidement. Tu… tu…  
Les larmes remontaient dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je les ravale. Je ne pouvais décemment pas éclater en sanglot devant eux. Mais c'en était trop. Tout explosa. Je devais avoir l'air magnifique, tiens. Mes joues étaient peut-être mouillés (trempés, en fait), mes yeux embués et rougis, mais ma voix ne vacillait toujours pas. Un miracle.  
- Tu… ma seule amie, marmonnai-je. Ma meilleure amie… ma sœur… pas même mérité un aurevoir. Pas même une lettre, un coup de fil, un mot ! Rien ! Je ne méritais rien ! Tu es partie comme une voleuse !  
- Je…  
- Non ! Tu es partie. Tu m'as abandonnée…  
Ma voix commençait cependant à perdre de l'assurance. Au mot « abandonnée », je vis leur expression sincèrement triste se décomposer.  
- Tu es une de celles que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner, Alice, mentis-je d'une voix dure.  
Elle baissa les yeux, elle aussi, attristée.  
Estimant que je m'étais assez acharnée sur elle, mon regard se posa sur la magnifique blonde, cachée par Emmett. La prochaine victime de ma colère.  
- Et toi, grondai-je à l'adresse de Rosalie. Puis-je savoir ce que Diable tu fiches ici ?! Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, alors… dis-moi ce que tu fous ici, à mon chevet ! Oh, tu voulais suivre Emmett, c'est ça ? Vous auriez pu tous les deux rester chez vous. Je n'en ai que faire de votre venue !  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, grogna Rosalie.  
- Ne… ne quoi ? NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage !  
Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je réitérais.  
- Va-t-en.  
- Bien.  
Elle n'était pourtant pas fâchée. Elle lança un regard triste à… à… _lui_. Et quitta la pièce d'une grâce que j'avais presque oubliée.  
- S'il te plait, ma chérie, dit Esmée d'une voix douce. Calme toi… Je sais que tu es en colère mais…  
- Non, dis-je, les larmes coulant à nouveau à flot sur mon visage.  
Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre elle, mais aucun Cullen n'allait être épargné pour cet abandon. Sauf Emmett. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, mais je n'étais pas en colère contre lui.  
- Colère n'est qu'un euphémisme… Je suis folle de rage. Folle de chagrin. Vous n'avez aucun droit de revenir ici… J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé pendant six longs mois de vous oublier. Je n'étais plus rien. J'étais apathique. La vie ne me tentait plus, jusqu'à ce que Dieu merci, Jacob vienne à ma rescousse. Si je suis vivante, c'est grâce à lui. Et uniquement à lui. Je… vous… vous ne pouvez pas partir et revenir me hanter à votre guise ! hurlai-je.  
- Nous sommes conscient du mal qu'on t'a infligé, Bella, me dit-elle de sa voix douce.  
- Non, vous ne savez rien du tout. Esmée… vous m'avez dit un jour que vous me considériez comme votre propre fille. Et que moi, je pouvais vous considérer comme ma mère de remplacement… Est-ce comme ça qu'une mère agit envers ses enfants ? En les laissant tomber, à leur triste sort ?  
J'avais touché le point sensible de ma pseudo mère de remplacement. Blessée, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Carlisle.  
Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire de l'audace dont je faisais part. C'était limite indécent.  
Les Cullen étaient silencieux, même machin chose. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de son silence. Pourquoi ne disait-il donc rien ? Cependant, je ne l'avais toujours pas regardé. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. La plaie béante dans mon cœur allait encore plus s'élargir, et j'allais sûrement tomber dans le coma. Je n'avais pas fait tous ses terribles efforts pour maintenant replonger dans mon état léthargique.  
- Je… si vous voulez rester, dis-je plus calmement. Restez. Mais ne vous approchez plus de moi. Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole. _Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé_.  
J'avais choisi avec soin les mots de ma dernière phrase. Je _le_ vis se tortiller, mal à l'aise. _Il _avait comprit ce à quoi je faisais référence.  
- Bella, dit Carlisle avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller ma colère de nouveau, si tu veux que nous partions, nous partirons sans hésiter dès demain. Ce n'est pas un problème.  
- Non, marmonnai-je. Qui suis-je pour vous chasser ? Vous habitiez à Forks avant moi. Restez si cela vous chante, mais laissez-moi tranquille. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande, et vu ce que vous m'avez fait, vous me devez bien ça.  
Carlisle opina.  
- Maintenant, partez. Je veux être seule.  
Mon ultime requête.  
Démolis par mes paroles blessantes, Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Emmett et Alice se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie de ma chambre. Seul _lui_ restait.  
J'étais terrifiée d'être en sa compagnie. Je ne voulais pas, non… Je m'étais presque remise de leur départ. Presque. J'étais sur la voie de la guérison. _Il_ allait tout gâcher.  
- Va-t-en, toi aussi, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible. Surtout toi. Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
Mon regard était perdu sur mes bras, dont le sang avait séché. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.  
- Tire-toi ! criai-je, mes larmes m'obstruant encore la vue. Je t'en prie… Ed-ward (ce fut d'une difficulté surhumaine), pars.  
- Recouche-toi, m'ordonna-t-il, sans pour autant s'exécuter et s'en aller.  
Malgré tout, j'étais épuisée. Ma tête cognait tellement fort, quelqu'un jouait du baseball dans ma boîte crânienne ou quoi ? Je me recouchai dans mon lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton, toujours sans le regarder. Mais je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'il me fixait de manière intense.  
- Tu me détestes, dit-il de sa voix douce.  
Cette voix qui m'avait tant rendue heureuse à l'époque. Les temps avaient changé…  
- Tu en as parfaitement le droit. D'ailleurs, le contraire m'aurait surpris. Je t'ai quitté comme un chien, je t'ai menti en te faisant croire que je ne t'aimais plus, je t'ai brisé le cœur, je t'ai abandonné. Et je ne mérite que ta haine.  
Je ne parvins pas à prononcer le moindre son. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. J'allais vomir, tomber dans les pommes… je ne sais pas, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Rarement je m'étais sentie aussi mal de ma vie. J'avais envie d'hurler mon désespoir, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne me quittera plus jamais… mais je me refusai à penser à ça. Je ne devais plus espérer, et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. La chute serait trop douloureuse.  
- Mais avant de déserter définitivement de ta vie, ce que je vais faire dès que j'aurais quitté ta chambre, je dois clarifier certaines choses. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'écouter, mais c'est une chose que je dois faire.  
J'attendis.  
- Bella, supplia-t-il en se penchant sur mon lit, regarde-moi, je t'en prie.  
- Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et va-t-en, chuchotai-je.  
Le blesser m'était insupportable, et pourtant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Il avait prit mon cœur, me l'avait déchiré en mille morceaux et me les avait jeté à la figure.  
- Mon départ précipité… était… oh. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu veux que je fasse court ou long ?  
- Tant que tu t'en vas.  
- Je… je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps, dit-il en secouant la tête. Sache juste qu'être loin de toi m'a été aussi pénible qu'à toi. Si pas plus.  
Je m'esclaffai.  
- C'est ça ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'Enfer que j'ai vécu ici !  
- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'Enfer que _moi_, j'ai vécu. Je t'ai quittée à contrecoeur. Je t'aimais du plus profond de mon être, je t'ai aimé durant mes six mois d'exil. Chaque seconde t'était consacrée. Je ne passais pas instant sans penser à toi. Et… bien entendu, je t'aime toujours, quoique tu dises ou fasses. Mais je t'ai promit de partir le jour où tu voudrais que je te quitte, et si cela est ton désir actuel, je vais m'y tenir. Même si mon existence n'a plus raison d'être sans toi. C'est ton bonheur qui passe avant le mien, Bella, comprends-le. Je regrette infiniment – tu n'imagines même pas la culpabilité qui me ronge jour après jour – de t'avoir fait souffrir. Cela n'était pas mon intention. Je… j'y vais, salut, rajouta-t-il maladroitement.  
Il contourna mon lit en direction de la sortie. Je paniquai à l'idée qu'il s'en aille. Quelle imbécile j'étais ! Il fallait qu'il parte et il fallait que je sois soulagée qu'il parte, pas paniquée !  
- Je… attends ! m'écriai-je.  
J'avais enfin levé les yeux vers lui. Et une fois de plus, j'étais stupéfaite par sa sombre beauté. D'énormes cernes violettes encadraient ses yeux couleur or. Mais ses derniers ne brillaient plus comme autrefois. Ils étaient éteins. Je les avais éteint. Je me sentis coupable, moi aussi.  
- Oui ?  
- Je… Edward. Tu ne…  
Mais merde, c'était quoi, mon problème à la fin ? Je voulais qu'il me fiche la paix ou pas ?  
- Je ne te déteste pas, finis-je par dire, yeux dans les yeux.  
Il hocha la tête et soupira.  
- Peut-être, mais je refuse de te faire souffrir d'avantage.  
- Laisse-moi du temps… Edward.  
Je me surpris à apprécier prononcer son nom. Edward. Le seul homme qui faisait battre mon cœur.  
- Du temps ? s'étonna-t-il. Non, Bella. Les Cullen restent peut-être ici, moi je m'en vais. Je suis la cause de tous tes malheurs, et ça me rend malade. Je préfère m'exiler loin de toi, quelque part où je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire du mal.  
- Ton absence me fera toujours du mal, avouai-je à mi-voix.  
Il semblait totalement décontenancé. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées pour comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir quittée… mais était-ce pour autant que j'avais cessé de l'aimer ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, non.  
- Que dois-je faire alors ? Tu dis ne plus vouloir nous revoir.  
J'étais exaspérée par son manque de compréhension.  
- Je suis triste, choquée et épuisée, Edward. Ma colère devait bien sortir. Je ne pensais pas toutes ces horreurs que j'ai dites à ta famille. D'ailleurs, sois gentil, tu leur diras que je suis profondément désolée de les avoir blessé. Surtout à Rosalie, je n'avais pas le droit de… Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que je… je m'en remette.  
- Je leur dirai, promit-il. Ils ne t'en voudront pas, crois moi. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bella ? Que je parte ou que je reste à Forks ?  
- Reste, dis-je avec un peu trop de précipitation à mon goût. Ne t'en vas pas… pas encore.  
- Je régis ma vie selon tes désirs, minauda-t-il. Demande moi ce que tu veux. Si tu souhaites que je reste, je resterai. Mais si ça te fait trop de peine… je préfère d'autant plus m'en aller maintenant. Je souffrirais encore plus si je savais que ma présence t'empêchait d'être heureuse.  
- Si tu pars, je serais malheureuse. Alors… reste. Et comme dit plus haut, laisse-moi juste du temps. Le temps que je te pardonne, toi et ta famille.  
- Tu crois que tu sauras nous pardonner, un jour ?  
- La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est incroyablement fine, répondis-je simplement. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, de me remettre les idées en place. Je crois que j'ai reçu un sale coup sur la tête !  
- Une fois n'est pas coutume, dit-il en esquissant un mince sourire.  
Il s'approcha de mon lit et je me raidis comme une statue. Je le vis hésiter. Il finit pourtant par tendre sa main blanche et me caressa doucement les cheveux. Le froid me parcourut la nuque et j'eus des frissons. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.  
- Je resterai alors à Forks, dit-il d'une voix basse. Je t'éviterai… pour te laisser du temps. Mais dès que tu le souhaites… tu sais où me trouver.  
- Je n'ai pas oublié, non.  
Il parut hésiter encore. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'émotions le parcourir qu'à cet instant même.  
- Et si tu changes d'avis, finit-il par ajouter, si tu réalises que ma présence te gêne d'une quelconque manière… fais-le moi savoir. Je m'en irai pour toujours, je te le promets.  
Rien qu'à cette idée, j'en eus la nausée.  
- Dors, Bella, tu es exténuée.  
Il me sourit faiblement et quitta définitivement ma chambre.  
Je me sentais vidée. Et extrêmement fatiguée, sûrement à cause de l'accident. Cependant, je réalisai soudain l'étrange vérité. Les Cullen était de retour à Forks. Edward m'avait juré de m'aimer… ça ressemblait à un déjà-vu. Est-ce que ma vie d'avant, celle en charmante compagnie des vampires, pouvait reprendre sa place ? Je l'espérais grandement.  
Et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais que j'avais dit que ce n'était qu'un OS, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez une suite, alors je profite du temps que j'ai devant moi et de mon inspiration pour vous l'offrir !

* * *

Deux semaines après l'accident, j'étais sur pied et comme neuve. Foncer dans un arbre à 80km/h aurait pu m'être fatal si l'airbag ne s'était pas ouvert au moment du choc. J'avais une sale bosse sur mon front, mis à part cela, rien de cassé. Charlie, éternel inquiet, m'avait grondé pour mon manque de prudence. « Tu ne changeras donc jamais » avait-il souligné, las de mes accidents répétitifs. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune idée des raisons de cette imprudence : les Cullen. Tout le monde à Forks savait qu'ils étaient de retour, mais j'avais mentis à mon père en disant que je ne les avais pas encore croisés.  
Samedi matin, Jacob vint me rendre visite. C'était la première fois en deux semaines que je le voyais. Il avait ignoré mes appels, et Charlie refusait que je prenne la voiture tant que je n'étais pas totalement rétablie.  
- Jacob ! m'écriai-je en le voyant debout dans la cuisine, discutant avec mon père.  
- Bella, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant.  
- Au meilleur de ma forme !  
Charlie ronchonna et s'en alla à sa partie de pêche.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta voiture, dis-je en grimaçant. Je payerai les dégâts, promis !  
Il s'esclaffa.  
- Les dégâts ? Haha ! La voiture est… foutue, morte à jamais. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, au moins je pourrais récupérer les pièces qui me manquaient pour ma nouvelle caisse.  
- Non ! Je l'ai bousillée…  
- Pas grave je te dis ! C'était une antiquité, j'allais quand même finir par l'envoyer à la casse de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas, sincèrement, tu as fait le sale boulot à ma place !  
Nous éclatâmes de rire. Cependant, je le vis mal à l'aise.  
- Tu as revu les Cullen ? me demanda-t-il en s'installant à la table.  
Je fis de même à ses côtés. C'était donc ça, je m'en doutai.  
- A l'hôpital seulement. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec eux…  
Je regrettai tellement la façon dont je les avais chassé de ma chambre. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'hurler à tout va.  
Jacob se renfrogna.  
- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Bella ! Rappelle-toi dans quel état tu étais quand ils sont partis, ils le méritent.  
- Ils… Ils sont partis pour me protéger.  
- C'est l'excuse qu'ils vont te sortir à chaque fois qu'ils te feront du mal. Tu ne comptes pas les revoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me tus.  
- _N'est-ce pas_ ? répéta-t-il, énervé.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont beaucoup compté pour moi, tu sais.  
- Enfin Bella ! Ouvre les yeux ! J'étais tellement content que tu ailles mieux, je refuse qu'ils t'approchent encore une fois !  
- Les loups-garous et les vampires se détestent, je le sais, marmonnai-je d'une voix basse. Mais essaye de comprendre, s'il te plaît.  
- Fais ce que tu veux, râla-t-il en croisant les bras. En attendant, je te jure sur ma vie que s'ils te font encore du mal, j'en ferais mon affaire.  
Je compris par là qu'il allait demander main forte à sa meute, menée par Sam Uley.  
- Non ! Non ! Jake, je t'interdis de…  
- Nous n'avons aucun droit de les tuer tant qu'ils ne chassent pas sur nos terres, dit Jacob en haussant les épaules. Cependant, nous sommes assez fort et puissant pour leur foutre la chair de poule.  
J'en doutai. Un Edward en colère me faisait beaucoup plus peur qu'une meute de loups-garous enragés.  
- Reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plait. Je ferai attention cette fois, je te le promets.  
- Tu comptes ressortir avec cet Edward de malheur ?  
- Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis deux semaines.  
- Mais tu le voudrais, hein ? gronda-t-il.  
Sa jalousie aurait pu me faire sourire, cependant, je me retins.  
- Je n'en sais rien, mentis-je. C'est plus compliqué que ça…  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué. Il t'a brisé le cœur, est parti et maintenant il revient, la bouche en cœur, et toi tu vas encore une fois foncer dans ses bras tête baissée ! Je sais comment cette histoire va se terminer.  
- Il avait ses raisons de partir, marmonnai-je en essayant de l'excuser. Peut-être que cette fois sera différente ?  
- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il. Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, je dois y aller. Quil et Embry m'attendent.  
Je savais qu'il mentait. Mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait dû me supporter quand j'allais au plus mal. C'est lui qui avait souffert de mes pleurs intempestifs sur son épaule. Sa colère était totalement justifiée.  
Il me laissa et claquant la porte.  
Je me levai. Aujourd'hui semblait être le jour idéal pour confronter les Cullen.

Je laissai un mot à mon père, lui disant que j'allais passer la journée en compagnie de Jacob. J'espérai qu'il n'allait pas demander confirmation à Billy, sinon j'étais cuite. Je pris ma Chevrolet et mon courage avant de me lancer sur la route. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Premièrement, il fallait que je m'excuse. J'étais consciente d'avoir particulièrement blessé trois personnes : Esmée, Jasper et Alice. Les autres avaient prit mes remarques avec fatalité. Rosalie aussi méritait des excuses. Après tout, je n'avais rien contre elle. Nous n'avions jamais tissé de lien… son départ ne m'avait affecté en rien, je n'avais donc eu aucun droit de m'attaquer à elle.  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je réalisai soudain que j'étais arrivée. La villa n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle était là, grande et imposante, au milieu des arbres.  
Je commençai à douter. Et s'ils m'envoyaient tous paître ? Après tout, je n'avais été aimable qu'avec Edward, ou presque aimable. Il m'avait dit qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas mais… avec quelle certitude ? Ok, il lisait dans leurs pensées, mais ils avaient peut-être changé d'avis depuis. Si ça se trouve, ils ne s'attendaient même pas à ce que je vienne et m'avaient définitivement raillé de leur vie. Je poussai un long soupir et sortit de ma voiture. Avant même que j'atteigne le perron, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alice.  
Elle m'avait vue arriver. Evidemment.  
Ne sachant pas comment elle devait se comporter avec moi, son expression restait indéchiffrable. Ni peine, ni colère, ni joie. Je ne su dire si elle m'en voulait ou pas.  
- Salut, dis-je timidement.  
- Salut, Bella, dit-elle avec un sourire désolé en pinçant les lèvres.  
Je me lançai.  
- Je peux te parler en privé ? S'il te plait, ajoutai-je.  
- Bien sûr, dit-elle en descendant les marches avec souplesse et grâce.  
J'aurais tant voulu sauter dans ses bras et l'enlacer des heures entières, mais ça n'aurait pas été décent, pas après ce que je lui avais dit.  
Elle prit un chemin tracé dans les bois et s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres sur un tronc d'arbre cassé. Je m'installai à côté d'elle.  
- Je… Je voudrais m'excuser, dis-je d'une petite voix faible. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit.  
- Tu ne dois t'excuser en rien, dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux. J'aurais réagi comme toi. Tu avais raison. Même dans la précipitation, je n'aurais pas dû partir sans te dire aurevoir. Te laisser un mot ou te passer un coup de fil ne m'aurait pas tué, Edward me l'avait interdit, mais il avait tort.  
- Edward te l'a interdit ? m'étonnai-je.  
- Bien sûr !  
Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.  
- A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je fait la morte ? J'ai bien voulu te recontacter après notre départ, mais il m'a certifié qu'il valait mieux ne pas revenir dans ta vie pour te permettre de nous oublier plus facilement. Enfin, Bella, tu n'as tout de même pas cru que tu comptais tellement peu à mes yeux ?  
J'étais gênée. Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'avais pensé. J'avais également pensé qu'Edward ne m'aimait plus… qu'il ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé en fait.  
Elle roula des yeux et soupira longuement sans rien dire.  
- Tu es vraiment incroyable, dit-elle. Tu es pourtant intelligente ! Je croyais que tu t'en doutais. Jusqu'à ce que tu… me fasses remarquer à l'hôpital que non, tu n'en savais rien. Oh, Bella, je suis tellement désolée si je t'ai fait du mal ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en me regardant dans les yeux.  
Je lui souris faiblement en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Au contact de sa peau, je m'apaisai. Elle était peut-être froide, dure et lisse comme de la pierre, mais si plaisante à toucher. J'aurais été incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Comme je l'avais dit, elle était ma meilleure amie (ma seule amie) et la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Comment aurais-je pu être fâchée contre elle ?  
- Je ne t'en veux plus, finis-je par avouer. Ma colère n'était que sur le moment même. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous reveniez… C'était un choc. J'étais tellement heureuse de vous voir, mais en même temps, la douleur des six derniers mois est revenue à la surface, je ne savais pas comment la contrôler. Jasper aurait pu essayer de m'apaiser, dis-je pour moi-même.  
- Il a bien essayé, dit-elle en riant, mais tu étais tellement enragée que son don ne servait à rien !  
- Il doit beaucoup m'en vouloir, non ? demandai-je timidement. Je n'ai vraiment pas été cool de mettre sa faiblesse sur le tapis. En plus, je ne lui en veux vraiment pas d'avoir perdu le contrôle, ce jour là !  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle. Il se sentait juste très coupable. Au retour, il m'a dit que c'était sa faute si nous avions dû partir, et que tu avais le droit de le détester.  
- Je ne le déteste pas ! protestai-je, outrée. Ce jour là, je n'étais pas moi-même…  
- C'est ce qu'on a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre. Mais il est têtu. En tout cas, il ne t'en veut pas. Il est même très désolé de la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées. Si tu dois lui parler, essaye de l'apaiser, parce que la culpabilité le ronge. Il n'ose plus regarder Edward dans les yeux.  
- Je compte bien lui parler, dis-je avec détermination. Et je compte bien m'entretenir avec tout le monde. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper et… Rosalie.  
- Et Edward ? demanda innocemment sa sœur.  
- Edward viendra en dernier. C'est celui que je redoute le plus.  
- Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais nous avons tendu l'oreille ce jour là pour entendre ce que vous vous disiez.  
- « Nous » ?  
- Rosalie et moi, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Elle n'était pas partie ?  
- Non, elle est restée dans le couloir.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu l'engueuler comme une démente. Elle aurait pu me tuer en deux secondes.  
- Elle n'était pas fâchée, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, personne n'était vraiment surpris que tu t'en prennes à elle. Elle n'a jamais été très… cordiale avec toi, c'était donc légitime que tu l'enfonces une bonne fois pour toute. J'étais… presque contente que tu lui fermes son caquet, avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais chut.  
- Arrête de prendre ma défense, lui dis-je. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas fâchés, mais ce que j'ai fait était mal. Vous avez cru bien faire en partant…  
- Edward a cru bien faire ! précisa Alice en grognant. Après l'incident, il était convenu que je parte un petit temps avec Jasper à quelques villes d'ici, pas tout près mais pas trop loin. Mais Edward a suggéré qu'il valait mieux que nous partions tous et que nous ne revenions jamais. Carlisle a alors trouvé que c'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour toi et Charlie et… nous les avons suivis.  
Soudain, des branches craquèrent au dessus de nos têtes et en deux temps trois mouvements, Emmett apparut devant nous, tout sourire.  
- Alibella ?  
- Alibella ? s'esclaffa Alice.  
Emmett fourra ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules, toujours son éternel sourire s'étalant sur son visage costaud.  
- Je voulais dire Alice, puis j'ai vu Bella, ça donne Alibella. C'est pas joli joli, on dirait le nom d'une mouche mutante. Vous ne devez ça qu'à vos deux prénoms très moches.  
Ce fut tellement rapide que je ne vis presque rien. Alice s'était levée d'un bond, courut en direction de son frère avant de lui envoyer un méchant coup de poing dans les côtes. Ce dernier se tortilla en riant, comme si on le chatouillait. Ah, ces vampires et leurs bizarreries !  
- Calme toi, minus.  
- Minus ? Moi minus ? Sale ours de malheur !  
- Que fais-tu ici, Bella ? s'étonna Emmett en l'ignorant.  
- Heu… je voulais discuter.  
- Tu n'es plus fâchée ?  
On aurait dit un enfant.  
- Non, décrétai-je en souriant. Non, je ne suis plus fâchée.  
- Parfait ! Alors devinez qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?  
Il lança un regard suspicieux à Alice et la devança.  
- Non, pas toi en fait, tu triches. Bella, devine ce qu'il y a ce soir ?  
- Heu… ton… anniversaire de mort ? tentai-je maladroitement.  
- Bien essayé ! Mais non. Orages et tonnerre au programme !  
- Une partie de baseball ! se réjouit Alice en frappant dans ses mains. Ah, ça fait si longtemps !  
- Tu viendras avec, hein ? me demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
Je ne partageais pas leur enthousiasme. La seule et unique fois où je les avais accompagné faire du baseball, James avait faillit me bouffer.  
- Oh, allez ! insista Alice en voyant mon inquiétude. Avec les loups-garous qui veillent dans le coin, aucun risque de tomber une fois de plus sur des vampires malintentionnés !  
- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez encore des problèmes par ma faute.  
- Je vais t'avouer, dit Emmett, que les problèmes que tu nous attires nous font presque du bien. Ca casse le quotidien, tu vois ?  
- Parle pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui a un sang qui fait tourner la tête de tous ces vampires !  
- On te protège, de toute façon, dit Alice. Oh, allez, s'il te plait !  
- Elle a dit s'il te plait, dit Emmett en sifflotant. Tu ne peux pas refuser. Nous t'emmènerons de force, s'il le faut.  
- Très bien, soupirai-je, vaincue.  
- En plus, ça te donnera l'occasion de revoir tout le monde et de t'expliquer si tu le souhaites, me dit Alice. Esmée, Rosalie, Jasper et Edward sont partis chasser. Et Carlisle a eu une urgence, il est à l'hôpital. Ils reviendront tous ce soir, pour le jeu.  
- Ok, ok, ok ! Tu n'as qu'à passer me prendre alors. Vers quelle heure ?  
- 20 heures tapante !  
- Parfait, dis-je en me levant. On se voit ce soir, alors.

Mais dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourrée ? Quinze jours plus tôt, je les avais supplié de ne plus jamais venir me voir ni me parler et aujourd'hui j'allais me pointer à leur partie de baseball, rite familial. J'aurais dû refuser, probablement, mais j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir Edward. Cette idée me remplissait d'un bonheur intense et d'une peur indéfinissable. Je voulais tellement le croire ! Je voulais tellement être sûre qu'il m'aimait pour l'éternité et qu'il n'allait plus jamais me quitter… Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait me promettre ça avec assurance.  
Il y avait un autre problème : Charlie. Depuis le départ des Cullen, il leur avait voué une haine sans limite. Edward était la cause de mon malheur, et en tant que père, il n'avait qu'une envie… le tuer de ses mains. Evidemment, je le comprenais, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais je commençais à me lasser de cette guerre avec les Cullen. D'abord Jacob… puis mon père… L'air las, je descendis l'escalier et tentai de m'éclipser sans qu'il ne me voit.  
- Hep hep hep ! siffla Charlie de la cuisine. Où vas-tu comme ça, jeune fille ?  
- On est samedi, je sors avec des amis.  
J'avais fait une bourde. Il savait que je n'avais plus d'amis, à part Jacob. Et que je ne sortais _jamais_ le samedi.  
- Tu sors avec tes amis ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux. Et qui ça ?  
- Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley...  
Je lui balançai tous les noms qui me venaient à l'esprit. Ces gens ne m'adressaient plus la parole depuis des siècles.  
- Mike Newton ? Ce gentil garçon qui t'aimait bien, non ?  
- Nous sommes juste amis, papa.  
- Mhmmm. D'accord. Ne rentre pas trop tard. Et ne fonce dans aucun arbre, s'il te plait.  
- Promis !  
J'étais étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait gobé mon mensonge. Je devais être une très bonne actrice.  
Je sortis sur le perron et, une seconde plus tard, la Jeep d'Alice se gara à côté de ma Chevrolet. Je m'empressai de monter dedans, avant que mon père ne regarde pas la fenêtre et ne devine mon subterfuge.  
- Alors, pressée ? me demanda mon amie en filant sur la route.  
- Heu… stressée plutôt. Mais ça va aller.  
- Mais oui que ça va aller ! Ils ne vont pas te mordre !  
J'éclatai de rire, et l'ambiance se radoucit.  
Alice emprunta le même chemin qu'Edward avait prit un an plus tôt. Je supposai que la grande clairière devait être leur lieu habituel de jeu. Le ciel était sombre et englouti par les épais nuages gris. Les orages n'allaient pas tarder à éclater. Je me remerciai d'avoir prit mon imperméable avec.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route où nous bavardâmes gaiement – comme si ces six mois n'avaient jamais existé – Alice se gara et nous empruntâmes un chemin sinueux à travers les bois. Je me pris évidemment plusieurs fois les pieds dans des racines surélevées et me cognai une fois contre une branche trop basse.  
- Tu n'as pas changé, remarqua Alice en me rattrapant par le coude avant que je ne m'éclate une fois de plus sur une racine.  
- J'aurais bien aimé changer ça, crois-moi.  
Nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans l'immense clairière. De loin, j'aperçu Esmée, Rosalie et Jasper qui lançaient les balles pour s'échauffer, Carlisle qui plaçait les piquets des bases du jeu, et Emmett qui se battait au sol avec Edward. Encore une fois, leurs poings semblaient les chatouiller. Je soupirai intérieurement.  
Les dents serrées, je suivis Alice jusqu'au centre du terrain, à quelques mètres d'Edward. Personne ne m'avait remarqué. J'aurais voulu être transparente et me tirer de là en quatrième vitesse.  
- Devinez qui va nous arbitrer ! clama Alice, attirant le regard de tout le monde.  
A mon grand étonnement (très très grand je dois avouer), Carlisle, Jasper et Esmée semblèrent éperdument ravis de me voir.  
- Bella ? s'étonna Edward, les yeux ronds comme des casseroles.  
- Salut, marmonnai-je avec un sourire timide. Je ne dérange pas, au moins ?  
- Quelle idée ! s'exclama Carlisle en me prenant par l'épaule. Je suis très content que tu sois là. Tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Ah non, peut-être pas Rosalie, s'esclaffa-t-il.  
En effet, cette dernière ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre regard. Comme au bon vieux temps, pensai-je. Je préférais qu'elle m'ignore, en soit.  
- Ils trichent toujours, soupira Esmée en s'approchant avec un clin d'œil. Tu nous seras d'une grande aide.  
- Bella, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Edward en s'approchant.  
- Alice m'a invitée… Désolée, rajoutai-je précipitamment, si tu veux que je parte…  
- Non, non, non, s'empressa-t-il de dire, un sourire de Dieu s'étalant sur sa bouche parfaite. Je suis content de te voir.  
- Moi aussi.  
Il était étrange de voir à quel point nous étions gênés et distants l'un envers l'autre. Il connaissait mes doutes et mes réticences, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas être trop ouverte non plus. J'avais toujours besoin de temps pour cicatriser les blessures qu'il avait laissées.  
Le tonnerre commença à gronder au dessus de nos têtes. Edward retira sa casquette et me l'enfila.  
- Tiens, s'il pleut, tu vas être trempée.  
Il me regarda intensément avant de partir à l'autre bout du terrain. Je ne réalisai pas que Jasper se tenait derrière moi. Quand je me retournai, je poussai un cri de surprise.  
J'étais vraiment la pire des idiotes.  
- Bella, s'exclama Jasper avec précipitation, ne t'en fais pas. Je saurais me tenir. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.  
Le pauvre. Je méritais des claques.  
- Non, désolée, c'est juste… y'a deux secondes tu étais là-bas, et là, je me retourne, tu es ici. J'ai eu peur, enfin non, pas peur… oh ! Tu m'as comprise ! Tu m'as surprise, voilà tout !  
Je balbutiai. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il croie que j'avais peur qu'il me saute dessus encore une fois, car ce n'était pas le cas. Comprenant mes paroles sans queue ni tête, il ria.  
- Oui, j'ai compris, t'inquiète pas.  
- Après le jeu, j'aimerais qu'on parle, toi et moi.  
- Comme tu veux.  
Le tonnerre éclata tout d'un coup, me faisant sursauter. Alice me lança un grand sourire avant de courir au milieu du terrain. Les joueurs se placèrent.  
Ne sachant pas où me mettre, je ne bougeai pas.  
- Bella ! m'interpella Carlisle. Viens, tu vas jouer avec nous, cette fois. Pas besoin d'arbitre, on ne triche pas.  
- Si, vous trichez ! protesta Esmée.  
- Jouer ? m'étonnai-je. Mais je ne sais pas jouer ! Et puis… avec ma force. Ca n'a pas de sens !  
- On va t'aider, poursuivit Carlisle en riant. Viens ici.  
D'un pas hésitant, je me plaçai devant Carlisle. Ce dernier me tendit la lourde batte. Et, évidemment, je la laissai tomber au sol. Cette chose était encore plus lourde que dans mes souvenirs.  
- Je ne saurais pas jouer ! protestai-je, alarmée de gâcher leur partie.  
- Tu verras.  
Carlisle se colla à moi, ramassa la batte et me la rendit. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et se figea, attendant le départ d'Alice.  
Cette dernière virevolta d'allégresse et, en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant, lança la balle de toutes ses forces en plein sur nous. Nous étions à deux sur une batte. Je fermai les yeux. Si je ratais cette balle, elle allait me transpercer la figure. Trop cool, quoi.  
J'entendis le sifflement de la balle filer. Carlisle tenait fermement mes mains et d'un coup – j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se tramait – la batte que nous tenions s'élança en une girouette avant de faire une collision avec la balle. Le choc fut assourdissant, tel un coup de tonnerre supplémentaire. Avant que je ne puisse voir ou comprendre quoi que ce soit, Carlisle me jeta sur ses épaules et se mit à courir de base en base. J'hurlai de frayeur, ayant oublié la vitesse qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. De loin, j'aperçu Edward filer comme une étoile filante à travers les arbres. En quelques secondes, Carlisle avait fait le tour du terrain et il sauta souplement sur la base du point de départ.  
Esmée rattrapa la balle une seconde trop tard.  
- Gagné ! lança joyeusement Carlisle en me déposant au sol. Tu vois, c'était facile !  
Facile ? … _Facile_ ? Mon cœur battait rageusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux écarquillés, magnifique en gros.  
- Tu as amélioré ton frappé, grogna Esmée.  
- C'est grâce à Bella, dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.  
- Bien sûr ! dis-je modestement en souriant. Je suis une grande joueuse de baseball, ce n'est un secret pour personne.  
Emmett fit exactement la même chose avec moi, mais après, je déclarai forfait. C'était amusant, certes, mais pas pour mon petit estomac qui se retournait à chaque fois. Vomir n'aurait pas été des plus charmants, je préférai donc renoncer à jouer et me contentai d'arbitrer.  
Durant toute la partie, Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, sauf quand il courait après la balle. Au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, où les scores balançaient largement en faveur de l'équipe de Carlisle, ils arrêtèrent. Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle avaient gagné et arborait fièrement un sourire de vainqueur. Edward, Alice, Esmée et Jasper, en revanche, la mine abattue, arrivèrent vers moi en boudant.  
- Beau match, lançai-je à l'équipe des perdants.  
- Nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot, crois-moi, dit Alice en croisant les bras. La prochaine fois, la victoire sera pour nous !  
- Rêve toujours, dit Emmett. Tu ne peux pas nous battre, même avec Edward dans ton équipe.  
- Je veux changer d'équipe alors ! gronda-t-elle avec un regard noir pour son frère.  
Edward éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi.  
- Tu fais quoi, maintenant ? Tu rentres chez toi ?  
- Oui, j'ai promit à Charlie de rentrer tôt.  
J'aurais tout donné pour rester avec eux encore quelques heures, mais mieux ne valait pas risquer une punition de la part de mon tendre père.  
- Oh, dit-il, l'air déçu. D'accord. Je te ramène ?  
- Heu… en fait, j'aurais voulu que Jasper le fasse.  
Il serra les dents, pensant peut-être que je faisais ça pour l'éviter. Il était vraiment idiot ou quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, rajoutai-je. J'aimerais juste lui parler…  
- D'accord, dit-il en se détournant de moi.  
Je soupirai, exaspérée. Il aurait pu essayé de comprendre, non ?  
- Arrête de bouder, c'est la vérité !  
- Je ne boude pas, mentit-il impunément. Je te laisse l'espace que tu as besoin, comme tu me l'as demandé, c'est tout.  
- Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre, ou quoi ?  
- Peut-être, dit-il en haussant les épaules. A plus, Bella.  
Il s'en alla en compagnie de Rosalie, sans un regard pour moi. Avant même que je pu ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité, je me calmai rapidement. J'étais sereine. Trouvant cela bizarre, je me retournai et vis Jasper à quelques pas de moi, ayant probablement assisté à notre entretien.  
- Cela ne te dérange pas si je te calme ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.  
- Non, merci même. Sinon je prends la batte et je lui explose la tête !  
Il éclata de rire.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne va pas t'en vouloir longtemps.  
- J'espère bien. Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait le temps que j'avais besoin, et voilà qu'il râle ! Quand je disais « du temps », je disais quand même un peu plus de deux semaines !  
- Je lui expliquerai ça en rentrant, me promit-il. Je te ramène, donc ?  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Non, au contraire.  
Je m'approchai du reste des Cullen pour les saluer. Alice me prit dans ses bras et me serra assez fort pour me briser toutes les côtes avant de me relâcher.  
- J'espère qu'on se reverra vite !  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, haletai-je, en me massant les côtes.  
- Bella, me dit Esmée avec douceur, tu viens nous voir quand tu veux.  
- Merci, dis-je, gênée.  
Je ne m'étais toujours pas excusée de la façon dont je l'avais remballée. Et avec tous les Cullen autour, je n'avais pas très envie de le faire. Mais Esmée ne semblait pas du tout m'en vouloir, je supposai donc que je pouvais remettre ça à plus tard.  
Emmett et Carlisle me saluèrent joyeusement avant de se diriger vers leur propre voiture. Je suivis Jasper de l'autre côté. Nous embarquâmes dans le 4x4 et prîmes la route.  
Vu la vitesse de dingue à laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de rouler, je savais que mon temps était compté. Ce pourquoi je ne perdis pas une minute avant de mettre les choses au clair avec Jasper.  
- Jasper…  
- Mhmm ?  
- Je sais que tu te sens coupable de tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.  
Il ne répondit rien, mais je vis dans ses yeux que j'avais totalement raison. Enfin, qu'Alice ne m'avait pas menti.  
- Tu ne dois pas, dis-je simplement.  
- Je sais que je suis le plus jeune et le plus en proie à perdre le contrôle, cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour que je te saute dessus. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurions pas dû partir.  
- Peut-être, mais toujours est-il que je ne te tiens pas responsable.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, avoua-t-il.  
- Comme moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'en voulez pas de la façon dont je vous ai chassé de l'hôpital, l'autre jour.  
- Parce que ta colère était justifiée ! me rétorqua-t-il en quittant les yeux de la route pour m'observer. Franchement, j'étais persuadé que tu allais nous en vouloir ! J'ai juste été surprit de la manière dont tu nous l'as fait comprendre, rajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement. Une vraie furie.  
- Je sais. Mais tu sais, je ne vous en veux pas d'être partis.  
Il cligna des yeux, surprit.  
- Non ? Alors…  
- Je vous en veux de la manière dont vous êtes partis. J'en veux à Edward de m'avoir dit ces choses horribles avant de me faire ses adieux. Mais… si vous m'aviez dit aurevoir en bonne et due forme, si Edward m'avait expliqué les raisons de votre départ, s'il m'avait promit que même s'il partait, il m'aimerait toujours… je n'aurais pas été fâchée. J'aurais été triste, bien sûr, et vraiment meurtrie… mais pas fâchée.  
- Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête.  
- C'est à Edward que j'en veux, pas à vous, malgré ce que j'ai pu vous laisser croire.  
- Il n'empêche que si je ne t'avais pas mordu, nous n'en serions pas ici à parler de ça.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! m'écriai-je en tapant sur le tableau de bord. Jasper, comprends ça ! Tu es un vampire, nom de Dieu, tu aimes le sang et je te l'ai offert sur un plateau d'argent !  
- Les autres auraient pu le supporter. Et ils l'ont supporté.  
- Les autres sont plus anciens.  
- Ne me trouve pas d'excuse, s'il te plait.  
Exaspérée, je poussai de nouveau un long soupir à fendre l'âme. Impossible de raisonner ce garçon ! Quand Alice m'avait dit « têtu », je m'étais imaginée tout sauf ça.  
- Tu n'es pas croyable, marmonnai-je. Je m'évertue à te dire que je ne t'en veux et que ce n'est pas, techniquement, ta faute ! Alors tu vas m'écouter, et me dire « oui, Bella » !  
Jasper éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.  
- Oui, Bella.  
- Mais il faut que tu le penses !  
- Oui, Bella.  
- Jasper ! m'énervai-je. Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs !  
Aussitôt, je me calmai. Ah non, il n'allait pas commencer à me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins !  
- Arrête ça tout de suite ! grondai-je. Stoppe cette voiture !  
Il ne m'obéit pas.  
- JASPER HALE, TU VAS ARRÊTER CETTE VOITURE IMMEDIATEMENT !  
- Bella la furie est de retour, s'esclaffa-t-il en s'exécutant sur le côté de la route.  
Je le pris par les épaules et le forçai à me regarder droit dans les yeux.  
- Jasper, tu vas m'écouter. Je suis très sérieuse, là. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit, d'accord ? Je te l'interdis ! Sinon… je ne reviens plus jamais chez les Cullen.  
Il soupira, lui aussi, et obtempéra.  
- D'accord, d'accord, chef. Je ne culpabiliserai plus.  
- Parfait.  
Je me rassis correctement sur mon siège et regardai devant moi. Les sourcils froncés, j'ouvris la bouche, la refermai.  
- Mais… Mais… on est chez toi ! réalisai-je. Tu devais me ramener chez moi !  
- J'ai eu une meilleure idée. Et comme ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sinon tu allais encore me crier dessus et me lâcher plein de postillons à la figure ! Regarde qui est là.  
Dans le rétroviseur, je vis la voiture de Carlisle suivit de près par la Jeep d'Alice, se garer derrière nous. Edward sortit de la deuxième voiture et s'approcha de nous.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- Bella tenait en fait à ce que _tu_ la ramènes chez elle, dit Jasper en haussant les sourcils. Elle est du genre indécise, cette fille.  
La farce de Jasper ne prit pas et Edward devina ses intentions.  
- Jasper…  
- Sois pas chiant et fais ce que je te dis. Elle a pas arrêté de me crier dessus tout le long du voyage !  
J'éclatai de rire, malgré moi. J'étais remplie d'allégresse, sûrement parce que je me sentais plus légère de m'être expliquée avec le membre de la famille Cullen que j'avais le plus blessé.  
- Ok, marmonna Edward. J'imagine que je ne vais pas la laisser moisir ici.  
Jasper descendit de sa voiture et laissa la place à Edward. Il ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard et reprit la route en sens inverse. J'aurais tellement voulu que Jasper reste pour qu'il puisse calmer les battements de mon cœur.  
- Tu râles, constatai-je.  
- Non.  
- Si, arrête de me mentir.  
- Je ne râle pas, marmonna-t-il. Je fais juste ce que tu me demandes de faire.  
- Oui, et en boudant comme un bébé.  
- Tu n'es pas croyable… Je ne râle pas ! Je suis juste un peu vexé et dérouté de la façon dont les choses se déroulent, c'est tout.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Edward, est-ce que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir ?  
- Non mais…  
- Alors arrête d'être « vexé » et « dérouté ». J'avais besoin de parler avec Jasper, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui, il fallait mettre ça au clair.  
- D'accord.  
J'avais envie de l'étriper. Les garçons étaient très orgueilleux, je l'avais oublié, et j'avais l'impression que cette tendance s'était amplifiée lorsqu'il était devenu vampire.  
- Nous y sommes, grogna-t-il en s'arrêtant devant ma maison.  
Les lumières étaient éteintes, Charlie avait dû probablement allé se coucher tôt, fatiguée de sa semaine de travail. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette voiture. Même s'il râlait comme un dément, je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter. J'avais cette constante impression qu'à chaque fois, je n'allais plus le revoir. C'était insupportable.  
- Reste avec moi, cette nuit.  
- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.  
- J'ai vraiment besoin de répéter ?  
- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Bella. Soit tu me veux de retour, soit tu veux de l'espace. Mais malheureusement, combiner les deux est impossible.  
- Je propose, tu disposes, répondis-je machinalement. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne t'oblige pas à rester.  
- Et bien…  
Il semblait être en proie à un véritable combat intérieur.  
- Bien que ta proposition soit alléchante, je la décline.  
Je retombai dans la réalité, les pieds sur Terre. Un peu surprise qu'il refuse, je me contentai d'hocher la tête et ouvrit la portière.  
- Ne sois pas triste.  
- Je ne le suis pas, mentis-je.  
- Si je reste, je vais être tenter de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Et je crois que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie, alors pour n'essuyer aucune bavure, mieux vaut que chacun reste chez soi.  
- Tu es assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul.  
Qu'est ce qu'il en savait de ce que je voulais vraiment ? Je voulais oublier sa trahison, je voulais que les choses redeviennent comme avant, je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse mais… en effet, ç'aurait été en contradiction avec ce que je lui avais demandé.  
Je sortis de la voiture en claquant la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de chez moi sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour réparer sa bêtise. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais, et s'il ne me l'accordait pas, alors c'en serait la fin pour nous deux, bien que cette idée me remplissait d'effroi.  
S'il refusait, alors je n'avais plus aucune raison d'espérer et de rester en vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ Des commentaires ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre… J'vous préviens, il est un peu « gnangnan », y'aura beaucoup de blabla… mais du blabla intéressant ! :D Enjoy !

PS : je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite ou grande review. Qu'importe la taille, c'est le geste qui compte, et j'apprécie beaucoup ! Beaucoup de lecteurs ne prennent pas la peine de laisser un petit mot ;) Alors merci, à tout_es_ autant que vous êtes (ouais parce que j'imagine que y'a pas de mec ici ? XD)

* * *

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis la partie de baseball et accessoirement, mon dernier entretien avec Edward. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui, depuis, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas du tout. Il ne faisait que suivre mes instructions. Les seuls Cullen que j'avais revu étaient Alice et Jasper qui étaient venus me chercher au lycée, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, surtout de mon ancienne « bande », c'est-à-dire Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler et… ouais, Lauren. Tout doucement, je recommençai à reprendre goût à ma vie.  
Un autre s'était délibérément mis sur la liste des abonnés absents, Jacob. La seule et unique fois où j'avais appelé chez lui, Billy m'avait sèchement demandé de ne plus téléphoner et, surtout, de ne pas venir. Il devait être au courant que j'avais repris contacts avec les… « buveurs de sang » comme ils aimaient les appeler.  
Cela me mettait dans une situation terriblement inconfortable. Je ne pouvais décemment _pas_ choisir entre les deux. Et pourtant, pour Jacob, ma décision était déjà prise : j'avais _choisi_ les Cullen. Alors que c'était faux, totalement faux ! Il m'avait tellement aidé lors de ma dépression, je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire qu'il n'avait maintenant plus d'importance à mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que je l'avais utilisé.  
Vendredi après les cours, je pris ma Chevrolet, direction La Push. Je savais que Jacob traînait là-bas en fin de semaine, lui et sa meute de loups. J'espérai seulement qu'ils n'allaient pas me chasser juste parce que j'avais décidé de rester en contact avec les Cullen.  
Je me garai sur le parking de la plage et un simple coup d'œil m'assura que j'avais raison. De loin, je reconnaissais Jacob et son mètre quatre-vingt ainsi que Sam et Embry, semblait-il.  
Les dents serrées, m'attendant au pire, je m'approchai. A moins de cinq mètres d'eux, Sam m'aperçu enfin, et mes peurs étaient confirmées : je n'étais plus la bienvenue.  
- Tiens, la fille à vampires est de retour !  
Jacob se retourna et me dévisagea lentement.  
- Bella, que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Jake, j'aimerais qu'on parle.  
- Tu as coupé les ponts avec les buveurs de sang ?  
- Non.  
- Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
Son tempérament, qui avait sensiblement changé depuis sa transformation, commençait à m'agacer. Après tout, que pouvais-je faire ? Rejeter les Cullen ? Rejeter Edward de ma vie, alors que pendant six mois, je n'avais rêvé que d'une chose, qu'il me revienne ?  
- Jake… sois adulte.  
- Et toi, sois compréhensive ! Ces gens sont nos ennemis jurés !  
- Et moi, je suis ton ennemie jurée ? demandai-je froidement en croisant les bras. Et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !  
- Sinon quoi ? se moqua Embry. Tu vas nous… attaquer ? Haha ! Ou non ! Tu vas demander à ton petit-ami de nous… casser la gueule ?  
- La ferme, s'exclama Jacob, furieux.  
Je les sentais tous les trois énervés, leur souffle se faisant de plus en plus violent. Hors de question qu'ils se transforment ! Je n'avais pas peur de Jake, je savais que malgré tout, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je faisais moins confiance à Sam et Embry, par contre.  
- T'es vraiment un petit comique, Embry, on te l'a déjà dit ?  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! grogna-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.  
Jacob s'interposa entre nous deux.  
- Sinon quoi ? insistai-je, sachant à quel danger je m'exposais en le provoquant. Tu vas… m'attaquer ? Ou non ! Tu vas me… casser la gueule, comme tu dis ?  
- Personne ne va attaquer personne et personne ne cassera de gueule ce soir ! s'exclama Sam d'un air rageur. Embry, va-t-en et calme toi. Bella, rentre chez toi, s'il te plait.  
Embry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, me fixant intensément.  
- Mais Jake ! m'écriai-je. Ne me dis pas qu'on ne va plus pouvoir se voir juste parce que les Cullen sont de retour !  
- Ce n'est pas leur retour qui m'importe, c'est le fait que tu traînes avec eux. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, on vous a vu jouer au baseball la semaine dernière.  
- Tu me suis ? demandai-je, surprise et furieuse.  
- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.  
- Mais je vais bien, Jacob, soupirai-je, exaspérée et lasse. Les Cullen, et tu le sais, ne sont pas comme les autres vampires, ils ne me feront jamais aucun mal !  
- Très bien, dit-il en se calmant. Lorsque tu les reverras, demande-leur ce qu'ils penseraient si tu traînais avec nous, tu verras que notre hostilité est réciproque.  
- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, bougonnai-je. Tu es mon ami, un point c'est tout. Et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, tant pis pour eux ! Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas choisir entre vos deux clans. C'est impossible.  
- C'est pourtant la seule solution, intervint Sam, sans qu'on ne l'ait sonné.  
Lui aussi commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Ne savait-il pas prendre Embry et dégager, tous les deux ?  
- C'est une conversation entre Jacob et moi, lançai-je sèchement.  
Il leva les mains et haussa les épaules.  
- Je dis ça, je dis rien.  
- Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux.  
- Oh, oh, oh ! s'exclama Jacob en nous regardant distinctement tous les deux. C'est pas fini, là ? Sam, s'il te plait, prends Embry et laissez-moi deux minutes.  
Sam obtempéra et s'en alla avec Embry. Je m'assurai qu'ils soient assez loin pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.  
- Jacob, dis-je d'une voix suppliante, ne me fais pas ça.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rompre ta promesse. Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive.  
- Quand je t'ai fait cette promesse, j'étais un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Aujourd'hui, les choses ont changées.  
Les larmes de fureur commençaient à monter. Je me retins et tentai péniblement de les ravaler.  
- Parfait.  
- Parfait ?  
- Parfait ! Edward m'avait promit de ne pas me laisser tomber, il l'a fait. Toi tu me l'as promis aussi, et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Mais, nom de Dieu, est-ce qu'il y a une personne sur terre qui a une parole ?  
Rageuse, je me détournai de lui et marchai rapidement en direction de ma Chevrolet. J'entendis des bruits de pas sur le sable et mon 'ami' me rattrapa rapidement.  
- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? s'étonna-t-il. Quand les Cullen n'étaient pas là, j'étais ton seul ami, voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait cette promesse ! Maintenant qu'ils sont revenus, tu n'as plus besoin de moi !  
C'était donc ça.  
- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Je… _Je n'ai plus besoin de toi_ ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Jacob.  
- Tu n'es plus seule, à présent.  
J'atteignis ma voiture et ouvris la portière de manière brusque.  
- Grandis un peu, Jake, et quand tu auras compris sur quoi était basée notre amitié, peut-être que tu reviendras. En tout cas, moi j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je ne vais pas continuer à te courir après.  
Je lui claquai la porte au visage, mis le moteur en route et m'en allai rapidement, sans même le regarder une dernière fois.

Il était 17h et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Les larmes coulant sur mon visage, je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route pour me calmer. Comment Jacob osait-il me dire ça ? Après tout ce que nous avions enduré, tous les deux. Il osait remettre ma sincérité et mon amitié en doute. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point il comptait pour moi.  
Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes avant que mes joues ne soient sèches. J'étais vidée. Et déshydratée. Je n'allais plus pleurer pour au moins trois mois. Fichue tendance trop émotive ! Je n'arrivais jamais à tenir plus de quelques jours sans me mettre à chialer, il fallait absolument que je trouve une solution à ça. Bientôt, les gens allaient m'appeler « la pleurnicharde ».  
Lorsque je remis le contact, je poussai un cri de frayeur. Un bruit sourd avait heurté ma camionnette, comme si on y avait balancé des poids lourds. D'abord affolée, je pensai d'abord que c'était Embry 'version loup-garou' qui était venu me régler mon compte. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et me calmai aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'Alice et Edward.  
Ils descendirent de l'arrière de ma camionnette et me rejoignirent à l'intérieur de la voiture.  
- Bella, tu vas bien ? s'empressa de demander Edward, m'examinant de toute part.  
- Euh… oui… je crois. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- J'ai eu une vision de toi, Jacob, un type et un loup-garou pas très content sur la plage de La Push ! s'exclama Alice, ses deux billes rondes. On a vite couru pour s'assurer que tu allais bien !  
- Oh, dis-je simplement.  
- Tu n'as rien ? demanda encore Edward, inquiet.  
- Ce devait être Embry, il était à deux doigts de se transformer, je suppose. J'imagine que c'est Sam qui a dû contrebalancer ta vision en l'emmenant plus loin.  
- Et pour quelle raison ? grogna Edward.  
J'avais presque oublié sa tendance à lui de s'énerver et de s'inquiéter à tout bout de champ. Mais, contrairement à ce que je laissais croire, son attitude protectrice m'avait manqué et me réchauffait le cœur.  
- Je me suis un peu disputée avec eux, avouai-je.  
- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
- Calmez-vous ! lançai-je. Il ne l'a pas fait ! Je n'ai rien, ça va.  
- Ces loups-garous, gronda Alice, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ils n'ont aucun self-control. Ils sont dangereux et imprévisibles, fais attention.  
- De toute façon, je crois que je ne les reverrai pas de si tôt. Ils n'apprécient pas trop que je traîne avec vous…  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Edward à mi-voix. Ils sont beaucoup moins tolérants que nous.  
- Ce n'est rien, soupirai-je. Je suppose que Jacob reviendra bien un de ces jours.  
Edward, sans même me demander mon avis, me tira vers lui pour prendre ma place au volant. Je ne protestai pas. Il démarra et reprit la route. Je venais à peine de remarquer mes doigts tremblants, chose qui n'avait certainement pas échappé à Edward.  
Ma dispute avec Jacob devait m'avoir bien plus touchée que je ne le laissais paraître.  
- Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire que tu as dû t'en remettre à ces animaux immatures et versatiles, cracha le garçon, les sourcils froncés.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite, m'écriai-je, soudain furieuse. Ils m'ont sauvé de la mort quand vous n'étiez pas là ! Je leur dois beaucoup !  
La voiture s'arrêta sèchement et, une fois de plus, je faillis me prendre le tableau de bord en pleine poire, mais le frère et la sœur me retinrent aisément de justesse.  
- Comment ça ? s'étrangla Alice.  
Ah oui, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler de mes mésaventures, beaucoup trop occupée à me soucier de mon avenir sentimental avec Edward.  
- Ils ont tué Laurent, bredouillai-je en prenant un air décontracté. Pendant que je me baladais seule dans la forêt, je suis tombée par hasard sur lui et… il a voulu… enfin, vous voyez quoi, c'est la que la meute de Jacob m'a tiré d'affaire ! Ils l'ont pourchassé et l'ont tué !  
Ils se turent, stupéfaits. Alice fut la première à briser ce silence gênant.  
- Laurent ? _Le_ Laurent ? Je croyais qu'il était parti !  
- Moi aussi, amis-je.  
- Il ne t'a fait aucun mal, j'espère ? s'exclama furieusement Edward.  
- Non, les loups sont arrivés à temps.  
- Voilà qui nous donne une bonne raison de les respecter un peu plus, marmonna Alice en donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère. C'est bon, Edward, elle n'a rien. Elle est saine et sauve.  
- Mouais, n'empêche que.  
- Ca ne me plait pas à moi non plus, mais voilà. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et personne n'a été blessé.  
- Et toi, marmonna-t-il rageusement à mon adresse, qu'est ce que tu fichais à te balader _seule_ dans la forêt ? Tu n'as donc rien appris l'année passée ?  
Soudain, je m'empourprai et regardai ailleurs pour cacher ma gêne. Devais-je leur avouer qu'à ce moment là, j'étais dans cette clairière somptueuse qu'Edward m'avait un jour montré, à la recherche désespérée d'entendre une illusion de sa voix divine ? J'étais peut-être débile, mais pas à ce point là. Ils allaient me prendre pour une illuminée.  
- Heu… tu sais, quand on a perdu tous ses amis, à la fin, tu es obligé de tout faire tout seul, mentis-je en haussant les épaules pour me donner l'air décontracté.  
- Tu avais Jacob, non ? me demanda Alice.  
- Il n'était pas tout le temps disponible.  
- Mhmmm.  
Mon explication à peu près plausible sembla leur convenir à merveille, et je m'en réjouis. Hors de question que je leur avoue la vérité.  
Mon amie regarda soudainement sa montre et soupira.  
- Bon, Bella, promets-moi juste une chose avant que je ne parte.  
- Quoi donc, encore ?  
Des promesses, des promesses, toujours des promesses ! Mais avaient-ils tenu les leurs ?  
- Essaye d'éviter les loups quand tu es seule, s'il te plait. Je te parle en connaissance de cause.  
- Bon, très bien, soupirai-je. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.  
- C'est parfait, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous romantique avec mon vampire. On va admirer le coucher de soleil !  
Elle sortit de la voiture en route, claqua la portière et courut à travers les bois qui bordaient la route. Je la perdis rapidement de vue. Toujours un peu embarrassée en seule compagnie d'Edward, je gardai la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.  
- Je me demande où elle va voir un coucher de soleil, marmonnai-je sombrement en regardant le ciel gris et toujours empli de nuages épais.  
En fait, ma tactique était simple : parler de la pluie et du beau temps (littéralement) pour éviter toute conversation gênante. Mais Edward ne le vit pas de cet œil là.  
- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas admiré un coucher de soleil ?  
Sa question me sembla étrange. Je me tue, en proie à une réflexion. Depuis quand ne m'étais-je pas assise sur un rocher, mes écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, un livre dans les mains, à m'apaiser le cœur et l'esprit des rayons du soleil ? Longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps.  
- Un moment. Mais tu sais, ici, ce n'est pas évident. Il fait toujours moche.  
- Oui, marmonna-t-il. Toujours moche. Sauf quand on sait où aller.  
Je ne comprenais pas exactement où il voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « sauf quand on sait où aller » ? Je pensais à deux choses, mais l'une me sembla trop improbable pour être, je me rangeais donc dans la simple explication qu'il voulait faire la conversation, poliment, comme toujours. Au bout de quelques minutes où il malmena la boîte à vitesse de ma pauvre et vieille camionnette, il s'engagea dans un chemin sinueux dans les bois. Il se gara, toujours sans me donner d'explication, sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.  
- Tu t'en doutes, non ?  
- Non.  
Si.  
Nous marchâmes en silence. Une fois de plus, ma maladresse fut mise à l'épreuve et je remerciai intérieurement Edward de m'éviter de nouveaux bleus et de nouvelles bosses. Sans lui, je me serais prise : quatre fois les pieds dans des racines évidentes à l'œil nu, deux fois des branches basses en plein dans la figure et … une fois un petit plongeon dans un ravin. Mon ange me protégeait.  
Fatiguée de la marche, je commençais à râler.  
- C'est encore loin.  
- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « loin ».  
- Combien de minutes de marche ?  
- Tu devrais compter en heures, me dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Abasourdie, je m'arrêtai net et posa mes poings sur mes hanches, essayant de me donner l'air méchante et autoritaire. Je devais avoir l'air plutôt drôle, en fait.  
- Quoi ? Des heures ?  
- Sauf si…  
- Sauf si quoi ?  
- Sauf si tu me permets de te jeter comme un sac à patates sur mes épaules, et là nous y serons dans moins de cinq minutes.  
J'évaluai son offre. J'étais curieuse, après tout, de voir ce qu'il me réservait. Et puis, l'idée de m'accrocher à son cou, de mouler mon corps dans le sien, de sentir cette proximité si douce et si rassurante me comblait d'une joie et d'une impatience indescriptible. Nous n'avions eu que très peu de contacts physiques depuis son retour… et je dus admettre avec amertume que ça me manquait terriblement. Edward, guettant ma réponse avec inquiétude, poussa un bref soupir.  
- Ou peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée, rajouta-t-il, dans l'espoir peut-être que je parle.  
- Non, non… non, c'est bon. Je te donne le droit de me porter, mais si je suis malade, c'est ton polo qui en subira les conséquences !  
- Mon polo est le cadet de mes soucis, crois-moi. Allez, grimpe.  
Il m'empoigna doucement par les poignets et m'aida à m'accrocher à lui. J'inspirai une longue bouffée d'air revigorante. C'était comme si je revenais à la vie après un long coma. Le toucher me mettait dans un tel état euphorique ! Je l'agrippai comme une forcenée, telle une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Et Edward commença son ascension dans la forêt. Je fermai les yeux, connaissant mon fragile estomac, et resserrai encore mon étreinte, si c'était possible.  
Nous volions. Sa vitesse sifflait à mes oreilles et je priai pour que ce moment finisse au plus vite. Je n'allais pas le supporter longtemps. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement : chaque seconde accrochée à lui me faisait retomber dans un passé douloureux. Je retombai amoureuse, inconsciemment, et il me fallait d'être très prudente quant à mes sentiments à son égard. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de chuter.  
Finalement, comme promit, les cinq minutes avaient rapidement défilées et il me déposa enfin au sol. J'avais le vertige et ma tête tournait atrocement.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
Ma tête dans les mains, je lui demandai quelques secondes de réhabilitation à cette sensation sereine d'avoir les pieds posés au sol.  
- Mhmm.  
J'ouvris finalement les yeux et cligna aussitôt des yeux, éblouie. Nous avions atterri au sommet d'une des plus hautes collines qui bordaient la forêt de Forks. Nous avions traversé les nuages et devant nous, là, au loin, je vis avec extase l'énorme boule de feu descendre lentement à l'horizon, disparaissant derrière d'autres collines.  
Edward sembla ravi de mon expression enfantine et me poussa dans le dos. Il m'amena près d'un énorme rocher aux formes asymétriques et s'y installa, me laissant clairement une place à côté de lui. D'un pas hésitant, je le suivis néanmoins. Nous n'avions pas fait tout ce chemin pour, maintenant, regarder cette merveille de la nature chacun de notre côté.  
Il m'aida à m'asseoir et, en silence, je levai les yeux pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Mais quel spectacle ? J'avais devant moi deux choses magnifiques. La première : un coucher de soleil que je n'avais pas vu depuis des millénaires. La deuxième : Edward, tout simplement. Je n'avais plus besoin de me décrire ses traits parfaits. Je les connaissais par cœur. Et qui plus est, au soleil, il était… irrésistible. Sa peau scintillait de milles diamants alors qu'il faisait semblant de s'intéresser au lever de la nuit.  
Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans rien dire. Je le vis esquisser de temps à autre un geste vers moi, avant de voir sa main retomber mollement. Il avait peur de me brusquer, et je n'osai pas lui dire que je n'attendais que ça.  
- Bella.  
Sa douce voix me fit frissonner.  
- Oui ?  
- Il faut que tu répondes à une de mes questions.  
Je pris peur en voyant son air très sérieux. Ses pupilles couleur or se tournèrent vers moi et je frissonnai.  
- Vas-y.  
- Mais une chose… Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de me mentir. Si je me pose cette question, c'est parce que justement je m'attends à tout comme réponse. Du bon, comme du mauvais. Tu ne dois ni avoir peur de me blesser, ni avoir peur d'être trop franche. Je veux juste la vérité.  
Edward, arrête de me faire peur bon sang ! s'écria une voix dans ma tête. Les poings serrés, j'hochai la tête.  
- Je crois que j'en serais capable.  
- Est-ce que… hum… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose…  
Il avait vraiment du mal.  
- Edward, vas-y, l'encourageai-je.  
- Ok. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Jacob Black ? Quelque chose au-delà de mes connaissances, s'entend.  
Pétrifiée, je restai stoïque. Plusieurs fois, je me répétais la question dans ma tête pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu, et surtout, d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il me demandait. En voyant ma réaction, il serra les dents et baissa les yeux, abattus.  
- Au-delà de tes connaissances, m'empressai-je de répéter. Quelles sont tes connaissances à ce sujet, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir pour éviter la répétition ?  
- Je… je sais que vous avez tissé de forts liens… amicaux, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais juste… je ne sais pas, s'il y avait quelque chose de plus ?  
- Je… mais… Edward ! m'emportai-je en m'empourprant. C'est quoi ça, pour une question, à quoi tu joues ?  
- Mais quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. J'ai bien vu que son absence te faisait quelque chose… et je me suis juste demandé… au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, rajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de passer à autre chose, souviens-toi.  
- Mais oui mais… mais… non ! Au-delà de l'amitié, il n'y a rien entre Jacob et moi. De mon côté, je parle.  
- Il est amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, insista Edward, comme si cette affirmation entrait en quelconque contradiction avec ce que je venais de dire.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis ! « De mon côté », pas du sien.  
- Mouais.  
- Très bien, Edward, tu as gagné, lançai-je, vaincue.  
J'évitai de le regarder et pris une grande inspiration sensée me donner du courage.  
- L'amour que j'éprouve pour Jacob n'a rien avoir avec celui que j'éprouve pour toi… Il est mon meilleur ami et toi tu es… tu es Edward. C'est tout.  
- Et qui est Edward ? demanda ce dernier en me fixant intensément.  
- Edward, dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu, c'est le garçon qui a volé mon cœur et qui croit aujourd'hui que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il est un peu débile sur les bords, tu vois ? Parce qu'il ne comprend tout simplement pas que je l'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il fasse, et que cette situation gênante qu'il y a entre nous commence à me désespérer.  
Je soufflai. J'osai me tourner légèrement vers lui et j'aperçu du coin de l'œil un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres parfaites.  
- Dans cette tragédie romantique, tu connais le personnage de Bella ? demanda-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Elle me fait penser à Juliette. En fait…  
- Edward et Bella, c'est comme Roméo et Juliette, lançai-je doucement. Leur amour les enverra à la mort s'ils continuent ce jeu malsain.  
Je vis sa main s'approcher de la mienne et nos doigts finirent par s'entrelacer.  
- Arrêtons de jouer, alors, proposa-t-il en un souffle.  
Je me retins de respirer.

Une partie de moi voulait accepter de suite. Mais l'autre restait sur ses gardes. Je ne pouvais plus espérer comme autrefois sans avoir cette certitude que rien ne nous séparerait plus jamais.  
Doucement, je retins ma main de la sienne. Il sembla étonné.  
- Edward, si tu m'aimes, si tu ne veux plus me voir souffrir, si tu veux que je te redonne mon entière confiance… tu dois faire un sacrifice.  
- Non, souffla-t-il, devinant mes pensées.  
- Tu décides donc de me rendre malheureuse ? m'écriai-je, pas très surprise en soit. Délibérément ? Tu préfères rester sur tes positions au lieu d'y réfléchir, même un tout petit peu ?  
- Ma décision est déjà prise à ce sujet. Je ne te transformerai pas, un point c'est tout.  
- Très bien, dis-je en me levant, tentant de garder mon expression aussi indéchiffrable qu'une pierre. Ramène-moi chez moi. C'était une erreur, comme toujours. J'ai cru que tu pourrais changer mais… ah. L'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir…  
Il ne me laissa pas finir et se leva à son tour, le regard plus dur qu'avant.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite. Je t'ai dis, rien de téméraire ou de stupide ! Si tu quittes ce monde, je le quitte aussi, Bella.  
- Tu ne m'auras pas avec cette excuse, cette fois ! Dis tout de suite que l'éternité avec moi ne fait pas partie de tes projets à longs termes, c'est tout.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il, furieux.  
- Et toi, tu es trop égoïste.  
- C'est moi l'égoïste ? s'esclaffa-t-il. As-tu pensé deux secondes à Charlie ? A Renée ? A… Jacob (je le vis grimacer) ?  
- Ils s'en remettront, répondis-je, têtue comme une mule.  
- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama une voix familière derrière moi.  
Je sursautai brusquement.  
- Toujours en train de se disputer, dit une autre voix que je reconnus rapidement.  
- A croire qu'on doit toujours les surveiller dès qu'ils sont en tête-à-tête.  
Je me retournai et vis avec étonnement Jasper et Alice s'approcher de nous, main dans la main. Je ne les avais pas entendu s'approcher.  
- Merci d'avoir gâché notre rendez-vous, on entend vos cris depuis l'autre côté de la falaise, grogna Alice, mécontente.  
- Vous savez pas être civilisés, cinq secondes ? bouda Jasper en s'asseyant à la place que je venais de libérer.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé ! / - C'est elle qui a commencé !  
Edward et moi nous regardâmes brièvement avant d'éclater de rire.  
- A vous entendre, maugréa Alice, ça donne « je t'aime, moi aussi, mais maintenant je t'aime plus, moi non plus, lâche-moi tu me saoules, arrête de me pomper l'air, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai pas envie de toi, tu me manques, tu me manques plus » Ho ho ho ! Y'a un moment où il faut dire stop, les gars !  
- Temps mort.  
- Exactement. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face. Vous avez qu'une envie, vous remettre ensemble, alors arrêtez de nous les casser avec vos enfantillages !  
Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et me tournai lentement vers Edward. Ce dernier, l'air boudeur, leva les yeux au Ciel.  
- Tu n'as qu'à essayer de raisonner Bella, dans ce cas. Elle ne comprend pas que je préfère me marier avec Jacob plutôt que de la mordre.  
Imaginant un loup-garou en robe de mariée au bras d'Edward nous fîmes tous trois exploser de rire. Edward, cependant, sourit à peine, n'ayant pas escompté l'effet qu'il désirait.  
- Je suis sérieux, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Je frissonnai.  
- Moi aussi, répliquai-je, les sourcils froncés, amer.  
Alice arriva soudainement derrière lui et l'attrapa tendrement par les épaules. Il la fixa un instant avant de répondre en soupirant :  
- Oui, oui, oui, d'accord. Je lui en parlerai, si tu y tiens tant.  
Un autre coup d'œil et il la repoussa.  
- D'accord, mais rien n'est dit. J'accepte juste de lui parler. Rien de plus, rien de moins, ne t'attend pas à ce que ma décision ne change !  
- Parfait, papillonna Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. C'est tout ce que j'attendais !  
Sans comprendre, j'alternai mon regard entre le frère et la sœur, espérant que l'un deux se mette à parler et m'explique. Jasper, comme un fantôme, arriva à ma droite.  
- C'est frustrant, hein, ce genre de conversation ? me dit-il gaiement.  
- Ouais, marmonnai-je.  
- Mon ange, dit alors Alice à l'adresse de son amoureux, Edward va rentrer à la maison, ça te dérange pas si on remet notre rendez-vous à demain ?  
- Pas du tout. J'accompagne Edward. Comme ça vous pourrez parler sur son dos.  
Il se reçut une bourrade dans l'épaule de la part de son frère. Ce dernier avait enfin laissé tomber son masque de colère. C'est avec le regard plus doux et attendrissant qu'il vint auprès de moi pour me baiser le front avant de disparaître, Jasper à sa suite.  
Alice sembla les regarder courir, alors que moi je ne voyais déjà plus rien. Finalement, elle me regarda intensément avant de s'installer sur le rocher et de m'y inviter. Je ne me fis pas prier.  
- Alice, je me posais une question.  
- Je sais… Je l'ai vue venir, celle là. Mais je vais d'abord te la retourner avant de te répondre. Pour quoi crois-tu que nous sommes revenus ?  
J'inspirai longuement, le menton dans ma main, le regard perdu vers le soleil qui avait presque totalement disparu.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas, admis-je. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que vous vous sentiez coupables… et ensuite, vous vouliez peut-être vous assurer que j'allais bien.  
J'osai la regarder. Son expression n'avait pas changée d'un iota.  
- Tu as tout faux, dit-elle en un sourire. Tu es tellement sur la mauvaise piste, Bella. Je crois qu'il va falloir te remettre les aiguilles en place.  
Impatiente, j'attendis qu'elle continue.  
- Nous ne sommes pas revenus par culpabilité ou par soucis pour ta santé physique ou mentale, Bella. Enfin si, c'était aussi à l'ordre du jour, mais ce n'était pas la raison mère de notre retour.  
Alice prit ma main dans la sienne et son regard topaze plongea dans le mien, de manière si intense que pendant un instant, j'en oubliais qui j'étais.  
- Bella… t'es-tu déjà laissée mourir ?  
Bêtement, je clignai des yeux. Je ne comprenais pas, où voulait-elle en venir ?  
- Ca dépend, qu'entend-tu par « te laisser mourir » ?  
- Que, par désespoir, par haine envers la vie, tu as décidé du jour au lendemain d'arrêter de te préoccuper de te maintenir en vie. Que tu as délibérément décidé d'arrêter de te nourrir, de boire, de dormir, de te lever le matin… dans l'espoir qu'un jour, tu meures, du moins mentalement.  
Je frissonnai d'effroi. De sa bouche, les mots étaient encore plus poignants. Négativement, j'hochai la tête.  
- C'est peut-être ce qui serait arrivé si Jacob n'était pas intervenu, admis-je en baissant la tête.  
- Tu n'étais donc pas totalement seule. Edward l'était, lui.  
- Il était avec vous ! protestai-je. Il pouvait vous en parler, moi, à qui devais-je m'adresser ? Charlie ?  
- Apparemment, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de notre petite escapade de six mois, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.  
Je me tus aussitôt.  
- Edward n'était _pas_ avec nous, rectifia-t-elle, le visage très grave, par la suite du moins. Nous sommes partis dans le Nord, chez de vieux amis à Carlisle, le temps de quelques jours pour pouvoir nous organiser. Esmée cherchait une autre ville que nous pourrions occuper. Edward était avec nous… sans l'être vraiment. Il ne parlait pas, ou très peu, ne sortait jamais de sa chambre d'ami, n'intervenait plus dans notre vie, en gros. Finalement, nos parents ont trouvé un coin sympa à Jamestown dans le Dakota du Nord.  
- Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici !  
- Je sais. Nous voulions garder une certaine proximité au cas où, un jour, tu serais dans de grands dangers. Je continuais à te surveiller, Bella, me dit-elle avec douceur. Furtivement, bien sûr. Les images étaient floues, mais je m'assurais que tu n'étais pas entre de mauvaises mains.  
Seulement, Edward ne nous a pas suivit. Il disait qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il fasse sa route seul. Nous ne l'avons pas empêché de partir, comprenant sa douleur. Il nous donnait quand même de temps en temps des nouvelles, pour nous rassurer qu'il n'était pas mort et puis… un jour, plus rien. Il n'appelait plus, n'envoyait plus de lettres. Ce petit manège a duré quatre mois. A la fin, Carlisle et Esmée n'en pouvaient plus. Nous non plus, d'ailleurs. Qui sait sur qui il était tombé ? Il aurait pu être mort ! Et moi, de mon côté, je ne distinguais rien dans mes visions, c'était à me rendre folle !  
Je tentai de garder les idées claires, mais l'image d'un Edward inerte au sol accapara mon cerveau et je fus remplie d'effroi.  
- La dernière fois qu'il nous avait parlé, il nous avait dit qu'il était à Waldo, un minuscule village dans le Maine. Nous nous sommes alors organisés et séparés. Je partais avec Jasper, Emmett avec Rosalie, Carlisle avec Esmée. Nous avons passé Waldo au peigne fin, sans succès. Nous avons alors commencé nos recherches dans les villages avoisinants.  
- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, soufflai-je.  
- Exact. Nous avancions à l'aveuglette. Les recherches s'étaient prolongées un mois entier. Jasper et moi nous apprêtions à partir à la conquête de l'Europe lorsque Emmett nous a appelé. Lui et Rosalie avaient retrouvé Edward.  
Je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais penchée en avant, impatiente d'entendre la fin de l'histoire. Quoiqu'elle ne ressemblait pas à un _happy end_.  
- Où était-il ?  
- A… Fee Spur, un espèce de minuscule village reculé dans l'Ontario. Genre trente habitants. Et crois-moi, ce qu'on a découvert là-bas était pire que ce que nous imaginions.  
Elle prit une pause.  
- Quand nous sommes arrivés, je m'attendais à le voir dans un élégant petit chalet, comme les autres… au lieu de ça, Emmett m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une grotte isolée dans les montagnes. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Et j'ai vu Edward. Il… (elle ferma douloureusement les yeux) Il était recroquevillé au sol, en boule, sa peau était encore plus blanche et blême qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux… Mon Dieu, Bella. Si tu avais vu ça. Ils étaient cernés d'un pourpre vraiment très foncé, presque noir, comme s'il ne s'était pas abreuvé depuis des semaines, voire des mois ! Ses pupilles avaient changée de couleur… elles étaient rougeâtres. C'était mauvais signe. Il revenait à l'état sauvage… Il était incapable de parler, refusait de bouger. Il voulait se laisser mourir… mais un vampire ne meurt pas comme ça. J'ai compris alors que la culpabilité le rongeait, qu'il se sentait obliger de s'infliger pareille souffrance pour ne pas penser à toi et à ce qu'il t'avait dit avant de partir.  
Il avait faim, cruellement faim. Il s'était ainsi isolé pour ne pas croiser un humain, sinon sa soif allait prendre le dessus et il allait le tuer. Quand nos parents sont arrivés, nous avons agis vite. Emmett et Jasper sont partis chasser pour nourrir leur frère affamé. Au lieu de ramener un grizzli, Emmett avait un homme d'une trentaine d'année sous les bras. « C'était à la prison de Petts, se défendit-il, cet espèce de… pédophile, violeur, allait passer à la chaise électrique l'heure qui suivait. Ca ne change rien, il allait quand même crevé, cet enfoiré ! Et puis, papa, avait-il gémit, regarde dans quel état il est ! Regarde Edward ! C'est pas du sang animal qui va le sortir de là ! Sois sérieux, quoi ! » Carlisle avait opiné. Ed était vraiment dans un état… à couper le souffle, Bella, tu n'imagines pas. Nous l'avons incité à manger. Il refusait. Il n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter ton nom, c'est la seule chose qu'il disait, ton nom. C'est Esmée qui l'a convaincu… avec son discours de maman, je suppose. Au bout de quelques jours, il était revenu à peu près à lui. Carlisle a alors annoncé que nous devions rentrer à Forks, tout de suite. Qu'Edward avait trouvé son âme sœur et que quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne pouvions pas les séparer.  
Elle se tut et me regarda. Le soleil s'en était définitivement allé, à présent. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais la tête embrouillée d'images horrifiantes d'Edward, à moitié mort, gisant dans une grotte. Mourrant de faim. Sauvage. Tous les poils de mon corps s'étaient hérissés. Je tremblais de froid.  
J'avais juste envie de prendre une douche froide pour chasser ces horreurs de mon esprit. Mon Edward… mon âme sœur… Avais-je été tellement idiote de le croire lorsqu'il m'avait menti, dans cette forêt, il y a six mois ? Avais-je osé remettre sa parole et ses sentiments en doute, alors qu'il m'avait tant prouvé son amour et sa fidélité ? Qu'il aurait tué pères et mères pour me protéger de la prochaine pierre se dressant sur mon chemin, pour m'éviter de m'éclater sur le bitume ? Oh, oui, Bella. Tu avais été la plus parfaite des idiotes. Edward ne te méritait pas.  
- Je… je ne savais pas, dis-je, un peu émue.  
- C'est normal, Edward n'allait pas t'en parler. Il ne veut pas que tu te sentes mal.  
- C'est raté.  
- Oh, Bella, allez, le principal c'est que nous soyons là, sain et sauf, non ?  
- Oui, n'empêche que… J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir vécu notre séparation plus mal que lui.  
- Votre douleur était peut-être égale au début… mais Jacob t'a certainement aidé à remonter un peu la pente. Edward a presque passé ces six mois tout seul, à se détester et à se battre avec lui-même.  
Je ne répondis rien, entortillant nerveusement mes doigts.  
- Mieux vaudrait que tu n'évoques pas ça avec lui, dit-elle, songeuse. Je ne suis pas sensée t'en avoir parlé. Quand je serais en sa présence, je tenterai de penser à mes folles nuits intenses avec Jasper, ça le fera tellement peur qu'il ne me lira pas !  
Je ris, malgré moi. Sacré Alice !  
- Je ne dirai rien. Ou alors je lui ferai cracher le morceau.  
Alice retrouva son sourire et m'enlaça longuement. Sa peau fraîche réanima mon corps engourdi par cette histoire et elle me fit un clin d'œil.  
- J'ai hâte, non, je meurs d'impatience que tu deviennes une Cullen ! Aaaaah, j'aurais enfin une vraie petite sœur ! Tu seras ma poupée ! Je pourrais te maquiller, t'habiller ! Tu seras Bella Doll ! Haha ! Bella Doll, c'est chouette non ? Je vais proposer ce petit surnom coquin à Edward, il va adorer !

Oups. Voulais-je devenir une Cullen, après tout. Hello ! Le premier qui m'appelle Bella Doll, je le flingue. Ou je lui arrache la tête, selon l'espèce de la personne, tiens.

* * *

Voilà les gars ! Je sais que y'a beaucoup de blabla et peu d'action dans celui-ci, mais j'estimais que c'était assez nécessaire ! En espérant que ça vous a plus ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci merci merci merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je vous assure que vos quelques mots me donnent la pêche quand j'ouvre mes mails ! ^^ Je ne vous force à rien, mais continuez comme ça !

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que je tournais en rond, comme un lion en cage, dans ma chambre. Je comptais mes pas et, lorsque j'arrivais à cent, je recommençais mon petit manège. Comment diable avais-je pu être assez égoïste pour ne me soucier que de _moi_, de _mon_ mal-être, de _ma_ souffrance, persuadée qu'Edward faisait gaiement de la randonnée avec les Scouts. Idiote, Bella, tu es une i d i o t e, et en plus de ça, complètement égocentrique ! Ce n'est pas toi le centre du monde.  
Mais… j'étais le centre du monde d'Edward, cela, il fallait que je l'admette sans plus tarder.  
L'histoire d'Alice m'avait profondément bouleversée. Pendant six mois, six mois où ma vie n'était qu'un profond gouffre noir, je m'étais faite à cette idée simple qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, ou qu'il s'était entiché d'une magnifique sirène de son espèce. Dans le genre Rosalie.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que j'avais continué à le faire souffrir. Délibérément, cette fois. Il était revenu dans ma vie exactement trois semaines plus tôt. Et pendant trois semaines, je l'avais : a) soit totalement ignoré, b) soit envoyé dans les roses sans me ménager de le blesser ou non.  
Ouais, une vraie idiote en gros.  
Je me dégoûtais, me détestais. J'avais simplement envie de m'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, d'y verser du sel et du citron, histoire de bien me torturer avant de trépasser. Mais une fois de plus, j'allais à l'encontre du bonheur d'Edward si je me prenais la vie.

Poussant un long soupir à fendre l'âme d'un crocodile, j'arrêtai de marcher. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était minuit treize. Je n'étais absolument pas fatiguée, malgré ma longue journée. Il fallait que je voie mon amour, tout de suite. Là, maintenant.  
Avec espoir, je balayai ma chambre du regard, mais il n'y était pas. N'avait-il pas été clair lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il me ficherait la paix ?  
J'ouvris doucement ma fenêtre et regardai au dehors. Le ciel était d'un noir encre rassurant, parsemé de minuscules étoiles, et la brise me caressa doucement le visage.  
_« Alice… Alice… pitié ! Tu m'espionnes tout le temps, ne me dis pas qu'aujourd'hui tu fais exception ? Aliiiiiice ! ... »  
_Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait lire mes pensées, mais j'espérai qu'elle me surveillât à ce moment là et qu'elle vienne me chercher. J'attendis au moins dix minutes dans cette position, statufiée. Je commençai à avoir froid, nous n'étions qu'en avril, après tout.

Soudain, une autre idée me vint à l'esprit – pas très brillante, je devais le reconnaître. Je regardai en bas et calculai la distance qui séparait ma fenêtre du sol en béton. Quoi… deux mètres, pas plus ? Bon, ok, au moins cinq mètres. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Charlie regardait la télévision dans le salon, et aucune excuse ne lui serait valable pour que je quitte la maison à une heure pareille. Et, misère, s'il apprenait que c'était pour rendre visite aux Cullen, il en mourrait sur place.  
Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Pouvais-je atteindre le sol sans me fracasser ? Au pire, que pouvait-il m'arriver ? J'avais déjà fait des tas de chutes graves au cours de mes dix-huit années… une de plus ou une de moins, mon étoile brillait toujours au dessus de ma tête.  
_Allez, courage Bella, lance-toi._ Prenant une longue inspiration, je me lançai. Passant précautionneusement une jambe par la fenêtre, je me retrouvai en califourchon entre le vide intersidéral qui me rongeait l'estomac et la douce moquette de ma chambre.  
Alors que je m'apprêtai à passer l'autre jambe, un courant d'air me fit frissonner et une voix familière intervint, si bien que j'hurlai de frayeur et faillis en tomber à la renverse. Faillis, j'ai bien dit. Mon étoile était toujours là.  
- Tu comptes vraiment t'éclater sur le bitume ? se moqua Edward, amusé.  
- Heu… ben après réflexion, c'est pas si terrible que ça.  
Menteuse. Je n'osais même pas regarder le vide à côté de moi tellement je transpirais de peur !  
- Bella, soupira-t-il, toujours amusé vu son sourire, tu es la personne la plus poisseuse que je connaisse ! Si tu sautes, au mieux, tu t'en sors avec un bras ou une jambe cassée mais… pas terrible lorsqu'on essaye de s'échapper, hein ? Au pire, tu es paralysée à vie ou alors tu tombes sur la tête et tu meures direct. Alors bon…  
Vu la manière dont il présentait les choses, je dus admettre qu'encore une fois, _j'_avais tort, _il_ avait raison.  
- Peut-être. Mais parfois, il faut faire des choix dans la vie, et… ceci impliquant cela, je ne peux pas rester cloîtrer dans ma chambre.  
- Tu veux peut-être que je t'incite à la rébellion en t'aidant à descendre ? s'enquit-il.  
Je fis mine de réfléchir. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, comme un chat.  
- Voyons… non, tout compte fait, merci, mais je préfère m'éclater une rotule sur le perron !  
Il éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi. Un rapprochement, mais toujours distancé par quelque chose… d'impossible à percuter. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, j'accrochai les miens fermement autour de son cou et souplement, il sauta et atterrit devant ma porte.  
Me déposant au sol, il se gratta la tête.  
- Et où comptes-tu aller, maintenant, petite effrontée ?  
- Chez les Cullen, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma Chevrolet. Zut, mes clés !  
- Tu éveillerais les soupçons de Charlie avec le bruit infernal de ton antiquité.  
- Juste. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre par miracle qu'un vampire passe par là et me propose d'y aller sur son dos. Pfff !  
Edward me sourit et, en même temps, me réchauffa le cœur.  
- Je crois que j'en connais un.  
- Tu crois qu'il accepterait ?  
- Ca peut se discu… attends.  
- Quoi ?  
Il posa un doigt glacé sur mes lèvres et je vis son expression joyeuse viré à l'anxiété. Du regard, il balaya les alentours et je vis une paire d'yeux, dans l'ombre de la forêt devant nous. Une masse sombre se décala et partit.  
- Jacob, murmurai-je.  
- Que fait-il ici ? me demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés.  
- Il doit me surveiller. Voir si je traîne avec toi… ou quelqu'un de ta famille, je suppose.  
- Hum.  
- Edward, soupirai-je en essayant de prendre un air décontracté, on a déjà parlé de ça. Il n'y a aucune jalousie à éprouver face à Jacob.  
- Je ne disais pas ça pour lui. Je disais « hum » plutôt dans le sens… on va avoir des ennuis.  
- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je.  
- Et pas le temps de fuir, précisa-t-il avec un sourire désolé.  
Avant d'avoir pu comprendre de quoi il parlait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et Charlie débarqua sur le perron, fusil à la main, l'air … super furax.  
Il pointa furieusement Edward de son arme. Ses yeux, prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, me lancèrent un regard foudroyant.  
- Toi ! Toi ici ! Devant _ma_ maison ! Avec _ma_ fille ! Mais tu te prends pour qui, mon bonhomme ?!  
- Charlie, dit poliment Edward, laissez-moi vous…  
- M'expliquer ? s'étrangla-t-il. M'expliquer quoi, Sire Cullen ? Hein ? Que tu t'es cru trop bien pour ma fille ? Et… ne la touche pas !  
Edward, qui ne m'avait pas touché mais plutôt effleuré en s'approchant de moi, fit un pas en arrière, les mains à hauteur des épaules.  
- Charlie, calmez-vous.  
- Tu la touches, et je te colle une balle en plein milieu des deux yeux, mon garçon. Et je ne rigole pas !  
Moi, par contre, je ne pu m'en empêcher. Si Charlie connaissait la véritable nature de mon ami, il ferait beaucoup moins le malin. Edward, toujours dans son rôle du jeune homme innocent, prit un air surpris et angoissé.  
- Charlie ! grondai-je alors. Ca suffit !  
- Non, ça ne suffit pas, Bella ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à une heure pareille avec lui ? Je croyais que les Cullen et toi, c'était fini !  
- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, marmonnai-je.  
Edward sourit imperceptiblement.  
- Il est hors de question que tu continues à fréquenter ce type ! beugla-t-il, devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
C'était moi qui commençai à devenir rouge comme une tomate, face à l'extrême impolitesse de mon père. Faire comme si Edward n'était pas là, alors qu'il nous éblouissait de sa sombre beauté, non mais !  
- Papa ! Ca _SUFFIT_ !  
J'étais superbe de colère, et l'étonnement se lut dans le regard de mon géniteur, mais aussi dans celui d'Edward. Charlie balbutia un peu, resta trois secondes silencieux avant de pouvoir émettre :  
- Es-tu folle ?  
Je clignai des yeux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Cette… (il regarda Edward avec une sorte de dégoût profond, ce que je n'appréciai guère) vermine, ce scélérat, ce déchet toxique de la nature ( !!! ) t'a rendue à moitié dingue, voilà pourquoi ! Mon unique enfant était à deux doigts d'entrer dans un hôpital psychiatrique et… et maintenant tu reviens avec lui ? Parce qu'il t'a refait les yeux doux ? Parce que, _six mois après_, il a réalisé que ma fille était peut-être à sa hauteur ? Ah, ça, non, Bella. Ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne te laisserai pas le revoir. Maintenant, tu rentres. Tout de suite.  
J'étais, littéralement, outrée. Edward parut alors sincèrement triste. Il y avait des détails de ma récente dépression qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Charlie avait été témoin de mon malheur, et au plus il y pensait, au plus Edward détaillait clairement ce qu'il avait en tête…  
- Bella, me murmura le ténor. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ce n'est pas grave. (il baissa la voix) Nous aurons l'occasion de se voir plus tard.  
Sa tristesse me transperça le cœur. Un camion m'aurait roulé dessus que la douleur aurait été du caca d'oie, à côté.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu chuchotes mon garçon ? gronda mon père, toujours de manière très impolie.  
- Je disais à Bella de rentrer chez elle, Charlie.  
- Hum… C'est Chef Swan, mon garçon.  
- Pardon, Chef Swan.  
Aaaargh. Comment mon père n'arrivait-il pas à succomber au charme vampirique d'Edward ? Pourquoi tout le monde y réagissait, sauf lui ? N'y avait-il donc aucun échappatoire ?  
Une petite voix me rappela alors que j'avais dix-huit ans, je n'étais plus un bébé.  
- Non, dis-je sèchement.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna mon père. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Non ?  
- C'est ça. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas, je suis assez grande pour la gérer toute seule. Je sais que cette fois je ne me trompe pas, je ne fonce pas dans un mur, papa. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre à ce sujet là. Viens, Edward.  
Je tournai les talons mais ce dernier ne me suivait pas. Il regardait un Charlie ahuri d'un air anxieux.  
- Bella. Tu devrais vraiment rentrer… (il baissa à nouveau la voix, si bas que je dus lire sur ces lèvres pour comprendre) _je te rejoindrais dans ta chambre, dans dix minutes_.  
Je secouai la tête.  
- Non, Edward. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que si Charlie ne peut pas accepter que je… que je… fréquente à nouveau les Cullen, on va dire, et bien alors je ne peux pas rester vivre sous le même toit que lui. Je veux être libre de pouvoir voir qui je veux.  
Mon père hallucinait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas déjà assommer avec son fusil.  
- Et… où irais-tu vivre, petite ? s'esclaffa-t-il, moqueur.  
Mais ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux le terrifia.  
- Chez lui ? Ah, non, pas question ! Non ! Bon… alors c'est non, mais… d'accord. Si c'est la condition. Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? se dit-il plus pour lui-même.  
Je me sentis subitement un peu coupable d'utiliser la menace pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Moi non plus je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Mais attention, nous prévint-il en nous pointant tous les deux avec la pointe de son fusil, je ne veux pas que ça soit évoqué en ma présence, je ne veux surtout pas en entendre parler et si ça finit mal, oh toi, mon garçon, je te conseillerais de te casser de Forks toi et ta famille de barges si tu ne veux pas que je te zigouille à coup de hache, pigé ?  
Je roulai des yeux. Qu'il était agaçant ! Je fus ravie de voir qu'Edward n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler son petit sourire en coin, prêt à s'élargir si mon père continuait dans ses blasphèmes.  
- Pigé, Chef Swan.  
J'attrapai la main d'Edward et le tirai vers moi. Il me suivit, lentement, avant de tourner le dos à mon père.  
- Bella, il est tard, me rappela ce dernier. Où tu vas ?  
Agacée, je me pinçai l'arrête du nez.  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je reviendrai demain matin… Désolée, papa.  
Edward et moi marchâmes jusqu'à la lisière des bois et nous nous enfonçâmes dans l'obscurité avant d'arrêter d'avancer. Tout autour de nous n'était que noir. Je frissonnai.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'opposer à lui de cette manière, me reprocha Edward, sans que je ne le visse.  
- Il le fallait.  
- Tu as oublié que je sais lire dans ses pensées. J'aurais su ce qu'il fallait dire pour qu'il se calme.  
- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

- Ca, je n'en saurais jamais rien vu que tu l'as plus énervé qu'autre chose !  
Je me détendis en entendant son ton léger, comme s'il souriait.  
- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il, alors que je sentais une main dans mon dos, une autre derrière mes genoux.  
- Bien sûr.  
Il me porta et me cala dans son dos. Je m'y agrippai fermement et fourrai ma tête dans son cou, pour éviter les bourrasques de vent qui allaient nous assaillir.  
Edward se mit en route, aussi souple et rapide qu'une panthère. Nous ne dîmes rien durant le trajet. Pour ma part, je me passai et repassai la conversation avec Charlie en boucle. L'ambiance n'allait pas être joyeuse à mon retour ! Mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis ; l'important, c'était qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble.

Je le sentis ralentir l'allure et osai un regard par-dessus son épaule. Je vis au loin les lumières de la villa. Nous arrivâmes au perron, où il me déposa au sol, et je fus surprise de voir la fratrie Cullen assise devant la maison, sur d'élégantes chaises de jardin, un gobelet opaque en main… une paille dans la bouche. En voyant la couleur sombre qui filait dans la paille, je retins ma nausée.  
Emmett vit mon malaise et se leva à moitié, comme hésitant.  
- C'est notre petit apéro, dit-il en souriant faiblement, mais si ça te dérange, on fait ça ailleurs.  
- C'est vous que ça devrait déranger, non ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés. Edward m'avait dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne sois pas dans le coin lorsque vous… vous nourrissiez. Que ça pourrait vous donner des envies de _me_ bouffer.  
Ils s'esclaffèrent tous de rire, même Edward.  
- On a dépassé ce stade, s'exclama Alice en roulant des yeux. En plus, c'est du sang animal. Si ç'avait été du sang humain, alors là, oui, je consens qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là.  
Je remarquai cependant que Jasper manquait à l'appel.  
Alice se leva, disparut une seconde avant de revenir, une autre chaise pliable dans la main.  
- Vous vous joignez à nous ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.  
- Le temps que je finisse, dit posément Edward.  
Il s'installa sur une des chaises vides et Rosalie lui tendit un gobelet blanc identique aux autres. Un peu mal à l'aise, je pris place à côté d'Alice.  
- J'ai eu une vision de toi qui tentais très maladroitement de descendre par la fenêtre. Edward a accouru. Il a même laissé son dessert dans les mains de Rosalie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour nous.  
- Je me suis retenue de pas te le vider, s'exclama la magnifique blonde en lorgnant le gobelet de son frère.  
- Il manquerait plus que ça.  
Edward évitait mon regard, comme si cette scène le dérangeait encore plus que moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des vampires qu'ils ne pouvaient s'offrir un petit en-cas ! Bien que, vu les circonstances, les éléments humains de cette scène me troublèrent un peu. Je n'avais jamais vu un Cullen s'abreuver auparavant.  
- Il me faut une robe sur mesure pour le mariage de Zefron et Makenna, dit songeusement Alice en déformant son gobelet vide entre ses mains. Je n'ai plus rien !  
Emmett s'étrangla de rire.  
- Quoi ? Toi, plus rien ? Alice ! Ta garde robe va exploser si tu y rajoutes une chaussette de plus ! Carlisle songe déjà à te construire une maison rien que pour y empiler toutes tes fringues !  
- N'importe quoi ! Et puis, même, je déteste mettre deux fois la même robe à un mariage. Les vampires sont souvent les mêmes et se rappellent des tenues de tout le monde ! Si je remets ma robe bleue perle que j'ai acheté à l'occasion du mariage de Vladimir_, tout le monde_ va se souvenir que c'est bien la _deuxième_ fois que je la porte à un mariage ! Pour une fille, c'est _inconcevable_ !  
- Le mariage de Vlad', c'était y'a un demi-siècle, rétorqua son frère, toujours sourire. Je te jure que personne ne remarquera. Et puis, c'est la mariée qui sera mise à l'honneur, pas toi !  
- Jasper ! héla Alice, l'air triste. Jasper, il m'ennuie !  
Une voix au dessus de nos têtes retentit. Elle provenait d'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage de la villa.  
- Emmett, assis ou j'te fous une trempe ! s'exclama la voix de Jasper.  
- C'est qu'il me ferait presque peur, le petit, marmonna Emmett. Enfin, bon, Alice. Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
- Pourquoi Jasper n'est pas avec nous ? demandai-je innocemment à Alice, d'une voix très basse.  
A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas elle qui me répondit, mais bien l'intéressé. Misère ! Ils entendaient donc _tout_ ? Absolument _tout_ ?  
- Désolé, Bella, dit-il, hors de ma vue. Je préfère m'isoler. Mélanger apéro et sang humain ne ferait pas bon ménage, dans mon cas. Je ne veux plus risquer.  
- Oh, dis-je. Heu… c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas.  
Alice, songeuse, me flanqua une grande claque dans le dos. Si fort que je faillis vomir mon estomac.  
- J'ai une idée ! Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous au mariage ?  
- Alice, marmonna Edward en soupirant, tu veux vraiment jeter la brebis au milieu des loups, ou quoi ?  
- Zefron et Makenna sont de très vieux amis à Carlisle. Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis d'avoir un nouveau visage, humain ou vampire !  
- On verra, grogna-t-il.  
- Oh, chouette ! Bella, tu viendras avec moi et Rose pour nos robes, hein ?  
Je ne su me retenir de lancer un regard meurtrier à Edward. Les lèvres de ce dernier frémirent, comme s'il allait exploser de rire dans quelques secondes. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, sinon j'aurais trouvé un moyen de l'étrangler. Si, si.  
Lasse (et n'ayant surtout aucun échappatoire), j'acquiesçai. Mon amie sauta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, alors que j'appelai les autres à l'aide. Personne ne vint me sortir de son étreinte étouffante.  
- Alice, grondai-je alors qu'elle se rasseyait calmement, quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis _humaine_ ? Je suis pas dure comme la pierre, moi !  
- Arrête de râler, claironna-t-elle. J'ai encore soif, ça se peut ?  
- Tu as toujours soif, s'exaspéra Rosalie.  
Au mot « soif » je m'étais instinctivement reculée d'Alice. Non pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais quand bien même un accident devait arriver, je ne voulais _surtout_ pas que les Cullen déménagent à nouveau. Comme si Emmett avait lu dans mes pensées, il éclata de rire.  
- T'en fais pas, l'humaine, elle a pas « soif » dans ce sens là. C'est juste… par gourmandise, je dirais. C'est compliqué d'expliquer ce genre de sensations.  
- Si vous le dites.  
Ils reprirent le cours de leur conversation, mais je n'y fis plus attention. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur Edward qui sirotait vaguement. Il avait l'air soucieux. Ses sourcils parfaits étaient froncés et surplombaient ses yeux qui lorgnaient Alice. Au bout d'un moment, je le vis soupirer.  
- Alice, marmonna-t-il. Tu veux bien arrêter ça tout de suite ?!  
- Oh, bon... très bien. T'as qu'à lire ailleurs, aussi !  
- De quoi ? demandai-je.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas exprès. Je pose à peine mes yeux sur toi et… (soupir exaspéré encore - il se tourna vers moi) Elle ne pense _qu_'à Jasper et ses folles nuits d'amour avec lui ! C'est à me rendre dingue !  
Sa sœur éclata d'un grand rire un peu machiavélique avant de m'adresser un imperceptible clin d'œil entendu. Je souris à mon tour. Elle m'avait promit qu'elle penserait toujours à autre chose en sa présence pour qu'il ne devine pas que… _je savais_.  
- D'ailleurs, que me caches-tu ?  
- Rien, dit-elle, tout sourire.  
- Alice…  
- Oh, Edward ! J'ai un jardin secret, respecte ça aussi !  
Ce dernier se radoucit face à cette explication à peu près valable.  
- Bon, très bien. Tu m'excuseras donc si je m'en vais. Ta resplendissante vie sexuelle commence légèrement à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui fait l'amour avec Jasper.  
Emmett éclata d'un gros rire, comme un aboiement. J'entendis un grognement au dessus de nous.  
Edward me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, ce que je m'empressai de faire. D'un geste de la main, je saluai les autres et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la villa.  
En passant par la cuisine, je vis Esmée et Carlisle autour de la table, discutant à voix basse (une manie qu'avaient les vampires, je suppose). Lorsqu'ils me virent, leur enthousiasme s'étala encore une fois sur leur visage. Subtilement, Carlisle tenta de cacher leurs propres gobelets de sang et cette attention me fit sourire.  
- Nous vous inquiétez pas, m'exclamai-je, tout sourire, la fratrie Cullen m'a déjà achevée.  
- Bella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Esmée en me serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Tu veux manger, boire quelque chose ?

- On a rempli le frigo rien que pour toi, rajouta Carlisle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Oh, merci, bredouillai-je.  
Je m'apprêtai à refuser mais mon estomac choisit ce moment là exactement pour grogner de mécontentement. Ce bruit ne passa pas inaperçu. J'étais même sûre que Jasper l'avait entendu.  
- Voilà qui règle la question, se moqua Edward. Je serai ton chef cuisto cette nuit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Heu… je ne sais pas. Une simple tartine au Nutella me conviendrait parfaitement.  
Il sembla déçu.  
- Je te dis que je serais ton chef cuisto et tu me sors une tartine au Nutella ! Pas croyable. Tant pis, je vais te faire une de mes spécialités.  
Esmée et Carlisle nous quittèrent alors qu'Edward s'affairait si vite derrière les fourneaux que je ne vis quasiment rien. Son plat resterait donc une surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'amène.  
Je crus voir un poulet… du riz… et une délicieuse odeur vint me titiller les narines. Après cinq minutes d'un silence pas vraiment gênant, Edward, aux anges, déposa une assiette fumante devant moi. J'examinai mon repas avec soin.  
- Poulet-curry-coco.  
- Quoi ?  
- Goûte, de mon vivant je me rappelle que j'adorais ça. C'est du poulet et du riz, mais c'est la sauce qui fait toute la différence. Goûte ! insista-t-il.  
Mon ventre grogna à nouveau et je m'empressai de fourrer un morceau de poulet saucé dans ma bouche.  
- Mhmmm, soupirai-je, presque en extase.  
Cependant, cette manie qu'avaient les vampires de _toujours tout_ réussir m'agaçait. C'était moi la douée en cuisine, à la base, pas lui ! Edward sembla éperdument ravi de me voir manger avec appétit.  
- Je ne l'ai pas raté, j'espère ?  
- C'est un délice, assurai-je vivement.  
- Parfait.  
Il m'observa manger sans rien dire. Le feu sur mes joues ne devait pas lui avoir échappé, tiens. Mais il continua de me regarder, un petit sourire de dévotion sur ses lèvres. Parfois, j'avais vraiment du mal à le cerner : comment ne pouvait-il pas me détester après tout ce que je lui avais dit ? Heureusement, il rompit le silence quand j'avalai la dernière bouchée (mon ventre allait exploser).  
- Aurais-je tort de te demander si tu as quelque chose avoir avec Alice et ses pensées soudainement _toutes_ perverses ?  
Encore une fois, mes joues cramoisies répondirent à sa question à ma place. J'eus un sourire désolé.  
- Et puis-je en savoir un peu plus ? s'enquit-il, en répondant à mon sourire. Ou c'est un truc de fille ?  
Je déposai fébrilement mes couverts à table. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'introduire directement notre conversation sur ce sujet, mais puisqu'il l'abordait lui-même et que j'avais horriblement difficile à lui mentir, je m'avouai vaincue.  
- Eh bien… ça ne te fera pas beaucoup plaisir.  
- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien accroché à ma chaise.  
- Pourrions-nous en discuter ailleurs ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous écoute.  
Il s'esclaffa mais hocha néanmoins la tête.  
- Qu'on soit ici ou dans ma chambre, ils vont quand même tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre. Mais viens.  
En fait, par « ailleurs », je voulais dire « en dehors de la maison ». Mais une invitation dans sa chambre ne pouvait pas se refuser ! Je pouvais passer des heures et des heures à admirer sa surprenante collection de CD ou sa gigantesque bibliothèque. J'eux vaguement l'impression qu'Edward m'emmenait exactement là où il voulait.  
Le pied a peine posé à l'intérieur, je poussai une exclamation de surprise. Les quelques meubles qui ornaient sa chambre avaient tous été repoussés contre les murs. Là où gisait avant un divan, trônait maintenant un large lit matrimonial.  
- Tu… dors maintenant ? m'étonnai-je.  
- Bien sûr que non. Mais aussitôt qu'Alice t'a vue dans ses visions, elle nous a annoncé que tu viendrais dormir ici. Esmée et Carlisle se sont chargé de monter le vieux lit qui traînait dans le grenier et… voilà. On allait pas te faire dormir dans un canapé. Tu es l'invitée d'honneur.  
- C'est parfait, dis-je, un peu gênée par tant d'attention. Heu… par contre, j'ai oublié mes affaires de…  
Avant même que je n'ai pu finir, Edward se tourna et me tendit un sac.  
- Alice a tout prévu. _Pyjama_, brosse à dents… (il soupira) tampons… tout un tas de babioles.  
Ah, cette Alice ! Rien ne lui échappait. J'attrapai le sac.  
- Tu m'autorises quelques minutes d'humanité ?  
- Fais comme chez toi.  
- Après, m'enquis-je, on pourra discuter de cette histoire et j'irai me coucher… J'avais dit que je n'étais pas fatiguée mais…  
- T'inquiète. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes plus de deux heures de toute façon.  
Je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain, verrouillai la porte (Emmett était toujours susceptible de faire des blagues à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit) et versai le contenu du sac dans le lavabo étincelant. Mon regard s'attarda avec… horreur et indignation sur cette… ce… bout de tissu indécent. Une nuisette sexy ! _Alice_ ! Elle savait pourtant bien que tous ces froufrous ne me plaisaient guère. J'examinai la nuisette en soie rouge sombre avec attention. Et je rougis. J'allais littéralement être à poil avec ce truc sur mes épaules. Pendant un instant, je pensai à aller dormir dans ma tenue actuelle (jean, t-shirt) mais une petite (grosse) part de curiosité en moi s'enquit à vouloir voir l'expression d'Edward lorsque j'allais débarquer comme ça. J'étais, certes, loin d'être sexy, mais aux yeux de mon vampire, j'étais la plus belle et la plus attirante des créatures.  
Courageusement, j'enfilai ma tenue de combat et m'examinai dans le miroir. Mon reflet n'était pas si déplaisant que ça, après tout. Bien sûr, Rosalie aurait fait bien plus de ravages que moi, mais encore une fois, seul l'avis d'Edward comptait. Je brossai fébrilement mes dents et lâchai ma longue tignasse de cheveux bruns ondulés qui cascada mon dos.

J'étais prête (ah bon ?). D'un pas hésitant, je passai d'abord ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je voulais être sûre et certaine que je n'allais pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. La voie semblait libre. Mais dès que je fis un pas dans le corridor, un petit lutin apparut à ma droite, me flanquant la trouille de ma vie.  
- Alice ! grondai-je en mesurant le volume de ma voix. Cette tenue…  
- Tu es ravissante ! Edward va adorer !  
- Je te le ferais payer, crois-moi.  
- C'est ça. Vas-y, y'a ton Roméo qui t'attend !  
Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me faufiler silencieusement dans la chambre de mon « Roméo ». Bien entendu, je savais qu'il m'avait sentie arriver et que malgré mes efforts, il m'entendait. Mais Edward était couché sur le lit, par-dessus les couvertures, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le regard viré sur sa baie vitrée.  
Un petit raclement de gorge s'échappa de ma bouche, et lentement, je vis ses yeux se poser sur moi. Un éclair illumina son regard doré et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mini sourire appréciateur. Je crois que mon cœur avait rarement cogné aussi fort. Nous restâmes une éternité à nous contempler avant qu'il ne m'invite à m'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Tu es… à couper le souffle, Bella, me dit-il.  
- Merci, bredouillai-je.  
- Désolé mais je ne pourrai pas punir Alice pour ce coup bas, rigola-t-il. Je vais même la remercier dès que tu t'en iras !  
Je fronçai le nez d'un air désapprobateur.  
Lentement, je grimpai sur le lit et me pelotonnai sous les couvertures, presque collée à lui. Je sentis ses doigts fins et froids me caresser les cheveux. Des frissons me parcoururent toute l'échine.  
- Reprenons notre conversation là où nous l'avons laissé, dit-il.  
- D'accord. Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu veux, Edward ? Je t'assure que tu ne vas pas apprécier.  
- Vous deux avez titillé ma curiosité. Je veux savoir.  
Je pris une longue inspiration tandis que sa main fraîche s'attarda sur mon épaule nue.  
- Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser, Edward. Depuis ton retour, j'ai été très sotte et très égoïste. Pardonne-moi.  
- Je te pardonne volontiers mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
Je devinai que ne pas savoir lire mes pensées devait le rendre fou.  
- Je… J'ai longtemps cru que notre séparation n'avait affecté que moi. J'étais persuadée que ma souffrance n'avait rien avoir avec la tienne, qu'il n'y avait pas matière à comparer.  
Il se raidit brusquement.  
- Alice, grogna-t-il sombrement.  
- Ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? C'est moi qui l'ai supplié de me raconter, mentis-je. Tu sais bien, quand je fais mes yeux de cocker, personne ne me résiste !  
J'avais dis cela avec humour, en espérant apercevoir au moins l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais ce fut un échec cuisant, son visage était toujours aussi fermé et sombre. Oh, Edward et sa manie de culpabiliser !  
- Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, un Cullen allait cracher le morceau, bougonna-t-il.  
- J'aurais espéré que tu le fasses toi, en fait.  
- Non, il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir, et que tu ne dois pas savoir.  
- Et pourquoi ? m'offusquai-je, outrée.  
- D'accord. Alors parlons un peu d'hôpital psychiatrique si tu veux bien, j'aimerais en savoir plus.  
Cramoisie à nouveau, je restai coïte.  
- Non. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Edward. Et ne retourne pas la situation !  
- Si Bella. Parce que ce que j'ai lu chez Charlie là tout à l'heure m'a fait extrêmement de mal. J'ai eu tous les détails que je ne voulais surtout pas connaître, et je voulais te préserver de ça, mon amour.  
Mon cœur rata un mouvement. Avant de se remettre à frapper plus fort, trop fort. Il m'avait appelé… mon amour ?  
- Je pense, continuai-je, têtue, que nous en savons tous les deux assez pour laisser tomber ta logique irréprochable. Au point où nous en sommes, est-ce vraiment utile de se mentir ?  
Son souffle me caressa la joue et il resserra son étreinte contre lui.  
- Ok, bouda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Je me posais une question depuis tout à l'heure. Si tu étais si malheureux que ça sans moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Tu aurais pu laisser les Cullen partir et nous deux on aurait été ailleurs, rien que toi et moi…  
- Crois-moi, murmura-t-il, j'y songeais tous les soirs. J'errais de villes en villes, et à chaque fois que je me dirigeais vers un nouveau village, une voix me disait d'aller te rendre visite. Mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse… et tu ne pouvais pas l'être complètement avec moi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de ton espèce, qui puisse combler tous tes désirs d'humaine…  
- Oh, Edward tais-toi ! grondai-je en me débâtissant. Tu es vraiment pas pos…  
- Me laisserais-tu seulement la chance de finir mon récit ? s'esclaffa-t-il.  
Je me tus, les sourcils froncés.  
- Donc. Déjà après la tragédie « James », je m'étais dit que nous devions partir. Mais ce jour là, à l'hôpital, tu m'as convaincu de rester. Il restait un seul danger qui rôdait autour de toi… nous. Nous sommes et serons toujours dangereux, Bella. Nous sommes des vampires. Alors… ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper aurait dû arriver un jour.  
- J'espère que tu ne lui en as pas voulu, Edward, marmonnai-je avec un ton de reproche.  
- Non. Au début, quand nous étions chez Fredrik – les amis de Carlisle – Jasper restait constamment avec moi pour annihiler ma peine. Pour m'apaiser du chagrin, parce qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable de ma situation. Il avalait une part de ma souffrance, sans parvenir réellement à me remonter le moral. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de quitter les Cullen, après. Ils souffraient de me voir dans cet état là, et comme je n'étais pas capable d'aller mieux, je suis parti.  
Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux. Je sentais son haleine chaude et agréable dans mon cou, sa main enserrant ma taille.  
- Qu'essayais-tu exactement de faire ? demandai-je.  
- Comment ?  
- Quand… Quand Emmett et Rosalie t'ont trouvé… qu'essayais-tu de faire à ce moment là ?  
Il se raidit.  
- Je… Ha… c'est idiot.  
- Dis toujours.  
- Je savais qu'un vampire était incapable de mourir. J'avais eu beau provoquer des clans, jamais l'un d'eux n'a craqué pour me régler mon compte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Alors je… je me suis laissé abattre. Je me suis mis au sol, le ventre vide, et j'ai laissé les jours passés. Les semaines passées. Les mois passés. J'espérais vraiment… tomber inconscient. Je savais que c'était théoriquement impossible. Mais j'attendais, me disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais vraiment finir par… ne plus être. Ne plus…  
- Tu voulais mourir, marmonnai-je, horrifiée.  
- Être corporellement 'vivant', mais mort de l'esprit, on va dire.  
- Tu es un idiot !

- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Tu es un triple idiot ! Je croyais… je croyais que tu avais compris qu'il y avait au moins un équilibre entre nous : nous deux vivants, cet équilibre tient. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Si je meurs, tu meurs. Mais c'est comme…  
- Tu es époustouflante, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
- Ah… Bah euh… merci.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi.  
- N'empêche que tu m'as bien comprise, Edward ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Qu'il faut garder cet équilibre.  
- Voilà. Et t'as bien intérêt à le retenir, parce que tu ne m'échapperas plus ! Je te suivrais où que tu iras. C'est tout. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi.  
- Trop mignonne.  
- Et arrête de me traiter comme un chiot !  
Il éclata d'un rire léger et au son de sa voix, je ne sus que me calmer. Ses doigts continuaient de jouer dans mes mèches de cheveux, comme s'il les trouvait fascinants.  
- Tu n'as pas envie de dormir, peut-être ?  
- Tu n'as pas de questions, toi ? Tu sais tout ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- T'inquiète, Charlie et Jacob se sont chargés de le faire à ta place.  
- Jacob ? m'étonnai-je, surprise. Quand ça ?  
- Là tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était en loup-garou devant ta maison. Il n'est resté que quelques secondes, mais il m'a bien fait voir ce qu'il voulait que je voie.  
- C'est-à-dire…  
J'appréhendai.  
- Apparemment, c'est Sam Uley de sa meute qui t'a retrouvée après que je sois parti, murmura-t-il, gêné. Et Sam, d'une manière ou d'une autre, a transmit ses pensées à Jacob et…ton pote me les a ressorti en pleine figure. Je te voyais… gisant par terre, trempée, recroquevillée en boule dans la forêt… ce n'était pas très plaisant à voir, je dois dire. J'aurais préféré ne rien voir.  
La température augmenta. Mes joues devinrent brûlantes.  
- Jacob ! Mais… quel… quel idiot ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, je vais lui dire d'arrêter ça immédiatement car ce n'est pas drôle ! Non mais !  
Il me caressa tendrement les épaules.  
- Calme-toi, mon cœur.  
- Mais… mais… oui, mais il va continuer.  
- N'oublie pas qu'il a toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas m'aimer, s'enquit Edward, toujours souriant.  
Je finis par soupirer. Quoiqu'il advienne du futur, une confrontation avec Jacob était à l'ordre du jour. Edward avait déjà payé de sa personne pour son erreur, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire à nouveau souffrir avec des images mentales destinées à le faire culpabiliser.  
Malgré mon aptitude à lutter contre mes paupières lourdes, je me sentis lentement sombrer. Nous ne dîmes plus rien. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi, s'assurant que j'étais enroulée dans la couverture pour ne pas que je meure de froid.  
Tout autour de moi n'était que néant, vide. Je ne ferai pas de cauchemars, cette nuit, je le savais. Il était là pour m'en protéger.  
A quelques secondes de m'en aller pour le pays de Morphée, une voix lointaine me réchauffa le cœur. Rêvais-je ? Je ne sais pas si je prenais mes fantasmes pour la réalité. Mais je ne m'en souciais guère.  
_- Je t'aime._  
C'est ce qu'il avait murmuré à mon oreille.  
Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

* * *

Tadaaa ! Oui, je sais, c'est encore que du blabla, j'en suis désolée ! Sincèrement ! J'espère néanmoins que le manque d'action ne vous fera pas fuir… mais puis-je me permettre un petit spoiler pour la suite ? OUI, il y aura de l'action ! Sanglante même haha  
Tout le monde se rappelle bien du baiser effarouché que Jacob a administré à Bella contre son gré ? Et bien… j'ai toujours trouvé que la réaction d'Edward par rapport à ça était un peu fade.  
Voilà, j'espère vous avoir mit un peu l'eau à la bouche pour le prochain chapitre ;) Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Oui, je sais, je m'excuse, je suis impardonnable… en plus je vous donne même pas de nouvelles :(

Avant de me justifier avec 20 000 raisons bonnes à jeter aux ordures, je tiens juste à préciser ceci : NON, JE N'ARRETE PAS LA FIC ! J'arrête jamais quelque chose d'incomplet (en plus, sans prévenir, je ne suis pas sadique !) et je compte bien trouver le temps d'écrire une suite à ceci…

Mais voilà, je n'ai que deux mains, et il n'y a que 7 jours dans une semaine et 24h dans une journée, ce qui ne me suffit pas du tout entre mes heures de boulot, mes heures de sieste, mes heures de dodo (et oui, je dors beaucoup… allez travailler à l'usine, vous verrez que c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Amis des courbatures, bonsoiiiiir) En plus, j'ai deux autres fics en cours (je sais, ma faute, j'aurais pas dû…) et je vous rassure que je n'en abandonne aucune, seulement, je ne peux pas vous promettre une suite tout de suite maintenant :( je fais ce que je peux, je vous le jure !

Voilà… comme ça, vous savez… de plus, pour ce qui est de « De l'amour à la haine » (qui n'était qu'un OS à la base) je commence à manquer d'inspiration, si vous avez donc des idées sulfureuses pour me redonner la pêche d'écrire pendant mes heures d'insomnie, allez-y, elles sont les bienvenues !

Bonne route, les gens, et ne m'oubliez pas, je reviens toujours à l'attaque :D


End file.
